Ungeliebt
by nathalie.ernenputsch
Summary: „Ich will dich … Beißen." „Tu es." Keuchte Sie. Fenrir x Oc
1. Begegnung

**Ungeliebt**

Begegnung

Mitten in der Nacht, ging gerade eine junge Frau im Alter von 25 Jahre, eine verlassene Gasse entlang.

Die Frau hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare und blau-grüne Augen.  
Sie war etwa 1,54 groß und wog an die 78 kg, trug eine Jeans Hose und einen dünne Jeans Jacke.  
Auf der Nase trug sie eine recht altmodische Brille, die ihre ohnehin schon nicht besonders schöne Erscheinung noch hässlicher machte.

Sie mied die Hauptstraßen um anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen, da sie sich für hässlich und sehr dick hielt. Aufgrund dessen hatte sie keine Angst von einem Mann vergewaltigt zu werden, da diese sie nicht mal mit einer Kneifzange anfassen würden.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht die Gestalt die plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte.

Diese Gestalt war recht groß und sehr muskulös. Er hat sehr langes wildes braun-rotes Haar und golden leuchtende Augen.  
Er reckte seine Nase in die Luft und schnupperte, ein sehr angenehmer Duft hatte ihn hier her geführt.

Dieser Duft, musste er feststellen, kam von dieser Frau.

Eilig ging er auf sie zu, riss sie an einen ihrer ober arme herum und küsste sie.

Er vermutete schon, das er zu forsch heran gegangen war, aber seine Instinkte hatten ihn geleitet. Er wollte sich schon direkt wieder zurück ziehen, als er merkte wie sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich fest an ihn drückte, den Kuss heftig erwidernd.

Die junge Frau namens Helena Kelson, erst verwundert, fing sich sehr schnell und ließ es einfach zu, da sie nicht vermutete, das dies so schnell wieder jemand bei ihr tat.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, sie wollte es einfach nur genießen, egal wer der Typ vor ihr war.

Von ihr angestachelt, durch die Erwiderung des Kusses, knurrte er und presste sie an eine Wand hinter ihr.

Sie waren gefangen in ihrer Lust.

Ziemlich schnell Finger beide an sich aneinander zu reiben, den Kuss nicht eine Minute unterbrechend. Der Mann wanderte mit seiner rechten Hand ihre Seite hinunter und dann zu ihren Po und drückte sie noch enger an sich.  
Sie winkelte ihr Bein an und versuchte es um ihn zu schlingen, er packte das Bein und half ihr, woraufhin sie sich, mit ihren Händen um seinen Hals hochzog und ihn mit beiden Beinen umklammerte. Er reagierte recht schnell und stützte sie.

Jetzt konnte er sich an viel besser an ihr reiben, was er auch sofort tat.

Stöhnend musste sie den Kuss beenden, dabei schaute sie nach oben.  
Sofort stürzte er sich auf ihren Hals und liebkoste diesen, in dem er sie dort küsste.  
Dann raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich will dich …  
Beißen."  
„Tu es." Keuchte Sie.

Er strich mit seiner Zunge über eine Stelle ihres Halses, dann biss er sich an ihr fest.

Während er sie Biss, kam sie stöhnend zum Höhepunkt.

Als er von ihren Hals ab ließ, leckte er vorher nochmal über diese Stelle, an der er sie gebissen hatten und wo jetzt eine Art Tattoo war.  
Das Symbol dieses Tattoos war ein  
Wolf.


	2. Erklärungen

Erklärungen

Als er von ihren Hals ab ließ, leckte er vorher nochmal über diese Stelle, an der er sie gebissen hatten und wo jetzt eine Art Tattoo war.

Das Symbol dieses Tattoos war ein

Wolf.

Nach dieser Aktion sackte sie bewusstlos zusammen.

Der Mann nahm sie einfach mit zu sich nachhause und legte sie auf sein Bett.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Helena, Kerzengrade saß sie in dem fremden Bett.

Sofort griff sie mit ihrer Hand zu der Bissstelle und bemerkte dort eine Erhebung.

Dann sah sie sich um, das war nicht ihr Schlafzimmer stellte sie fest, plötzlich tauchte aus den Schatten wieder dieser Mann auf, weshalb sie kurz erschrak.

Er kam auf sie zu und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett, verstört sah sie ihn an.

„Ich denke ich sollte mich erst mal vorstellen. Ich heiße Fenrir und ich bin ein Werwolf."

Sofort zuckte ihre Hand wieder zu der Stelle an ihrem Hals, tränen begannen in ihre Augen zu schießen.

„Sshh. Ganz ruhig. Ich habe dich nicht zu einen Wolf gemacht, das solltest du irgendwann einmal selber entscheiden" Sagte Fenrir ruhig und nahm ihre Hand von dem Wolfstattoo.

„Aber …"

„Ich habe dich lediglich Markiert, du bist meine Gefährtin. Darf ich erfahren wie du heißt?"

„Hel … Helena."

„Ich denke ich sollte die erst mal erklären, was hier los ist oder?"

Sie nickte

„Also ich bin ein Werwolf und du bist ein Mensch, der nicht aktive magische Gene in sich hat.

Da du bereits volljährig bist, werden sich diese Gene auch nicht mehr aktivieren, trotzdem kannst du der Gefährte eines magischen Wesen sein."

„Ein … Ein Gefährt?"

„Ja genau. Das bedeutet das magische Wesen kann spüren, meist durch den Geruch, wer sein Gefährte ist, dann wird diese Markiert, danach wird es eine magische Bindung geben, diese wird durch Sex stattfinden, das bedeutet soviel wie, wenn ihr Menschen heiratet, nur ohne das dies Rückgängig gemacht werden kann.

Ein Gefährte ist dazu da, das magische Wesen, sollte es Ausrasten, zu beruhigen. Zudem kann ein magisches Wesen nur mit diesen Gefährten glücklich werden und es gibt für ein magisches Wesen nur einen Gefährten.

Das ist der Grund warum sehr selten diese Wesen ihre Gefährten finden, deshalb ist ein Gefährte auch so kostbar und wird um jeden Preis beschützt und umsorgt."

„Und ich …"

„Ja du bist mein Gefährte"

„NEIN"

„…"

„Ich kann nie und nimmer dein Gefährte sein. Sieh mich doch nur an du musst dich täuschen."

„Nein, ich täusche mich nicht, ich kann es riechen, außerdem hättest du sonst nach meinen Biss nicht dieses Tattoo an deinem Hals."

„Was?" krächzte Jennifer

Fenrir holte einen Spiegel und zeigte ihr ihren Hals.

Helena fing laut an zu schluchzen und murmelte immer wieder.

„Das kann nicht sein."

Fenrir nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr immer wieder über den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich.

Fenrir küsste sie sehr sanft, Helena erwiderte den Kuss, der von ihr aus immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn.

Fenrir war auch nur ein Mann, zudem hatte er seine Gefährtin vor sich, die ihn beinahe auffraß.

Es erregte ihn und schneller als er gucken konnte rieb sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Erregung.

Später öffnete sie seine Hose und befreite sein Glied.

Er keuchte auf.

„Lass mich nicht allein …

Nimm mich."

Kurz stockte er und sah sie an.

Ihre Augen waren glasig und er verstand sie nicht, eben noch da …

Sie beugte sich runter und leckte über seinen Penis.

„Aahh …

Bist du sicher?"

Sie kam wieder hoch und hauchte in sein Ohr.

„Ja"

Das ließ Fenrir sich nicht zweimal sagen, er wusste er hätte vernünftig sein sollen, den Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihr. Er glaubte sie tat es aus den Falschen gründen.

Aber er hatte solange auf seine Gefährtin gewartet und sein inneres Wesen ließ sich kaum noch zügeln. Als sie dann auch noch seine Hand in ihre Hose gleiten ließ und er ihre nasse Scheide berührte, verlor er alle selbst Beherrschung.

Er wusste schon jetzt, er würde es bereuen


	3. Glück oder nicht

Er wusste schon jetzt, er würde es bereuen.

Glück oder nicht

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Fenrir auf und bemerkte sofort, das Helena nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Kurz schnüffelte er in die Luft und roch das sieh nebenan im Badezimmer ist, doch er konnte auch etwas Salziges riechen. Er begriff auch sofort um was es sich handelte.

Tränen

Sofort wollte er ins Badezimmer stürzen, doch augenblicklich entschied er sich anders, vermutlich war er gerade die letzte Person, die sie sehen wollte, dachte er.

Traurig schaute er zu der Badezimmertür, bevor er aufstand und beschloss erst mal essen zu machen.

Nach einer Weile beschloss Helena aus dem Badezimmer zu kommen und erblickte das leere Bett, sofort wurde sie noch Trauriger, dann entschloss sie sich, das sie Frühstück gerochen hatte, diesen Geruch einfach zu folgen.

„Morgen"  
„Morgen, setzt dich doch Frühstück ist gleich fertig."

Helena setzte sich und nachdem Fenrir fertig war setze er sich auch und sie aßen stillschweigend. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Gerade als Helena fertig war und ihren Teller, nachdem Fenrir sie darum gebeten hat, in die Spüle gestellt hatte und dort an der Spüle stand, richtete Fenrir das Wort an sie, während er noch am Tisch saß und seinen Teller anstarrte.

„Helena … ich … es tut mir leid."

Nachdem keine Antwort gekommen war, drehte er sich um und sah sie mit dem Blick zur Spüle gerichtet, wie sie nickte. Er vermutete sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und er hatte recht.

„Ich würde dir jetzt gerne das Haus zeigen."  
„Ok"

Fenrir zeigte ihr das Haus, doch als er ihr das Gästezimmer, welches jetzt ihr Zimmer sein sollte, zuckte sie zusammen und fing an zu zittern, doch bevor er Helena darauf ansprechen konnte, sagte sie.

„Ich wäre jetzt gerne etwas allein."

Auch wenn es ihn etwas widerstrebte, sie jetzt alleine zu lassen, nickte er und tat es.

„Wenn du etwas brauchst, ich bin im Wohnzimmer."

Sie nickte und ging ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür und warf sich weinend ins Bett.

Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, bereute er die Bindung zu tiefst.  
Er zog sich auch oft zurück um ihr einfach ihren Freiraum zugeben, aber nichts half.

Es vergingen ein paar Wochen, in der sich Helena bis auf die Mahlzeiten auf ihr Zimmer zurück zog. Immer wenn Fenrir ihr vorschlug etwas zusammen zu Unternehmen, lehnte sie ab.  
Er wusste langsam nicht mehr was er tun soll. Er hatte ihr sogar ein paar Bücher über Werwölfe und Gefährten gegeben, jedoch bezweifelte er, das sie diese gelesen hatte.

Sie hatten auch nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen oder irgendwie anders Berührungen ausgetauscht, denn Fenrir achtete penibel darauf sie nicht zu berühren und so zu drängen, das dies komplett falsch war, konnte er ja nicht wissen.

Eine weitere Woche später stürmte Fenrir in ihr Zimmer.

„Helena, so geht es nicht mehr weiter, du machst mich wahnsinnig."

Geschockt sah Helena ihn an.

„Soll … Soll ich gehen?" Sagte sie traurig und schaute traurig zu Boden.  
„Was? Nein." Er seufzte. „Nein, aber ich denke wir sollten reden."

Helena nickte und folgte Fenrir zum Wohnzimmer, dort nahmen sie gegenüber platz.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, wie unsere Bindung vonstattengegangen ist. Ich hätte mich beherrschen sollen und dich nicht so überfallen, normal findet dies erst viel später statt. Doch ich habe solange auf dich gewartet, da sind meine Instinkte mit mir durchgegangen."  
„Auf … mich?"

Fragend sah Fenrir sie an.

„Natürlich auf dich, du bist meine Gefährtin."

Helena seufzte und schaute traurig zu Boden.

„Ja ich bin deine Gefährtin und nur das ist der einzige Grund", flüsterte sie leise.  
„Wieso nur? Ein Gefährte ist für einen Werwolf das allerwichtigste im Leben und es gibt nur eine auf der ganzen Welt. Ich hatte glücklich dich überhaupt zu treffen, ohne dich würde ich nie glücklich werden und schon sehr früh sterben."  
„Sterben?" Sagte sie erschrocken.  
„Ja, du hast die Bücher immer noch nicht gelesen oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ab einen gewissen alter brauchen magische Wesen ihren Gefährten, sonst werden sie nicht viel älter als Menschen. Manche können auch wahnsinnig werden oder in einen Blutrausch verfallen, wenn sie ihre Gefährtin nicht finden, deshalb gibt es auch nur noch so wenige von uns. Viele halten diese depressive Stimmung in die sie ab ihrer Umwandlung bzw. wenn sie Volljährig werden, die ohne ihre Gefährtin auftritt, da sie dann nicht glücklich werden können, nicht aus. All das verschwindet, wenn man seine Gefährten trifft, sich bindet und diese danach immer in der Nähe ist."  
„Und wer bestimmt das?"  
„Was?"  
„Wer wessen Gefährte ist?"  
„Ach so, manche sagen es hat mit der Magie zu tun, ob sie kompatibel ist. Andere sagen es hat mit der Verbundenheit der Seele zu tun und wieder andere nennen es Schicksal.  
Im Grunde, weiß es keiner so genau."  
„Also hat das nichts mit Liebe zu tun, es könnte jeder sein und man muss diese Person nicht einmal Lieben, nicht wahr. Das Schicksal oder was auch immer bestimmt einfach, das wir Gefährten sind, aber es ist egal ob wir das wollen oder nicht. Ob wir uns körperlich und seelisch zueinander hingezogen fühlen …

…  
es bedeutet nichts."

Brauste Helena kurz auf, bevor sie den letzten Satz wieder leise sagte.

Fenrir schüttelte den Kopf.

Da war also der Hase begraben, dachte er.

„Die meisten, die Gefährten sind verlieben sich auch ineinander, meist auch schon bei ihren ersten treffen."  
„Aber nicht alle!"  
„Nein, manchmal wird daraus auch einfach Freundschaft, das ist aber ganz selten, da diese dann niemals einen anderen Partner haben können."  
„Verstehe"  
„Nein ich glaube nicht."

Helena sah überrascht auf.

„Bitte?"  
„Du verstehst es nicht, den ich habe mich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung in dich verliebt."  
„Unmöglich …  
Du kennst mich doch gar nicht …  
und bisher hat mich noch niemand geliebt oder wollte körperlichen Kontakt mit mir."  
„Es ist aber so, ich …  
Moment …  
Du warst noch jungfräulich?"  
„Ja" Sagte Helena verlegen.  
„Oh, aber … Du hattest doch keine Schmerzen oder?"  
„Nein, keine Sorge, du warst trotz allem sehr sanft, außerdem hatte ich kein Jungfernhäutchen mehr.  
Ich vermute, ich habe mein Jungfernhäutchen beim Reiten oder Sport damals verloren."  
„Oh … Ähm …warum hast du dann …?" Fenrir war sichtlich sprachlos.  
„Du wolltest mich, vorher wollte mich niemand. Ich wollte wissen wie es ist und irgendwie wollte ich auch, das du nicht wieder gehst.  
Ich dachte für einen kleinen Moment, wenn ich mich an dich binde, musst du immer bei mir sein und mich lieben,  
aber das dem nicht so sein muss, das mit der Liebe, wusste ich da ja noch nicht.

ich wollte mich einfach geliebt fühlen." Sagte sie beschämt.

„Aber ich hätte dich doch auch ohne das geliebt und …"

Helena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir das nicht glauben.  
Für mich fühlt es sich so an, als ob du mich nur brauchst, weil ich deine Gefährtin bin und du nicht leidest.  
Bisher hat mich noch niemand geliebt, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen,  
das es jemanden geben soll,  
der mich liebt,  
obwohl er mich gar nicht kennt,  
obwohl ich dick wie eine Kuh bin  
und hässlich wie die Nacht.  
Ich kann dir einfach nicht vertrauen,  
den ich kenne dich gar nicht  
und deshalb kann ich auch noch nicht sagen,  
ob ich dich Liebe.  
Ich habe noch nie geliebt.

ich habe mal gehört, das man sich erst selber lieben muss,  
bevor man einen anderen lieben kann  
und bevor ein andere Einen selbst liebt.

ich liebe mich nicht."

Eine weile schwiegen beide.

„Dann werde ich es dir Beweisen …

und ich werde dir dabei helfen, damit du dich selber liebst.

ich habe nicht vor dich wieder gehen zu lassen, jetzt wo ich dich endlich gefunden habe."

Helena schaute Fenrir ungläubig an, doch dann stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Einverstanden."


	4. Der erste Schritt

Helena schaute Fenrir ungläubig an, doch dann stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Einverstanden."

Der erste Schritt

Und Fenrir hielt sein Versprechen.

Es war gerade 8Uhr morgens, als er Helena weckte.

„Los, aufstehen, Morgenmuffel. Frühstück ist fertig."

Helena kuschelte sich noch kurz in ihre Decke, bevor sie aufstand, sich anzog und runter zum Frühstück ging.

Ganz verwundert schaute sie auf den Tisch vor ihr.

Normal gab es bei Fenrir früh am morgen. Eier und Speck, vor allem aber Speck.  
Doch heute war etwas anderes auf dem Tisch.

Auf dem Tisch befand sich geschnittenes Obst und Gemüse, sowie Müsli und Körnerbrot.  
Dazu gab es fettreduzierten Käse, Milch und ein ganz klein bisschen Wurst.

„Setzt dich."

Helena setzte sich und staunte immer noch.  
Sie wusste Fenrir hatte so etwas normalerweise nicht im Haus.  
Er musste es heute Morgen besorgt haben.

Er saß sich zu ihr hin und begann sich ein Brot zu schmieren, verdutzt schaute Helena ihn an.  
Fenrir bemerkte den blick und sah zurück.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?"  
„Doch nur … Du musst das nicht auch …"  
„Hm … oh, ach mir schadet das nicht auch mal gesund zu Essen. Außerdem fände ich das dir gegenüber nicht fair. Und jetzt iss schon."

Helena senkte verlegen den Blick und nickte.

„Danke." Hauchte sie.

„Gerne, ich hab es dir doch Versprochen."

Auch Helena begann nun zu Essen, wobei Fenrir darauf achtete, das es nicht zu viel wurde.  
Letztendlich hatte sie sich 1 belegtes Brot und eine kleine Schüssel Müsli mit Früchten gemacht.

Eine Stunde später bat Fenrir Helena sich etwas Sportliches anzuziehen, er hatte ihr bereits seit sie hier war, einiges an Kleidung besorgt.

Als Helena in ihrer Schwarzen Jogginghose und einem gleichfarbigen Top und Sportschuhe zu Fenrir nach draußen ging, zeigte ihr Fenrir einige Übungen um sich aufzuwärmen, bevor sie langsam anfingen zu Joggen. Dort wo Fenrir wohnte, grenzte ein See und rundherum ein kleiner Wald, durch den sie liefen.  
Fenrir immer darauf bedacht nicht zu schnell zu laufen, manchmal musste er sie in ihrer Atmung korrigieren, aber sie lernte schnell.

Um 12 Uhr gab es noch einen kleinen Gemüsesnack, wie geschnittene Paprika und so.  
Zu trinken, gab es nur noch Wasser.

Zum Mittagessen gab es einen Salat mit Hähnchenbruststreifen, zwischendurch gab es immer mal wieder etwas Obst bis zum Abendessen, welches um 18Uhr war, dort gab es wieder Brot mit Belag.

Nachdem Abendessen gab es nichts mehr, dafür musste sie aber 2 Liter trinken.

Natürlich zwang Fenrir sie zu nichts, er steigerte es langsam.

Über den Tag verteilt hatte er immer wieder auch kleinere Übungen gezeigt, die sie jetzt täglich, wie das Laufen machen würden. 2 mal in der Woche würden sie statt zu laufen Schwimmen gehen.

Er gab ihr auch eine Creme für ihre Geweberisse und für die folgen, wenn sie zu schnell abnehmen würde.

So vergingen einige Tage und Helena wurde immer aktiver.

Währenddessen, gab es zwischen den beiden oft Körperkontakt, welchen beide, unbewusst oder bewusst genossen.  
Auch lernten sie sich besser kennen, Helena erzählte Fenrir alles über ihre Vergangenheit und Fenrir erzählte ihr auch alles.  
Er erzählte auch von Voldemort und das er getötet hatte, da er hoffte, das dieser die Werwolfsgesetze besser machen würde.  
Sehr schnell hatte er aber seinen Fehler erkannt und arbeitet als Spion für das Ministerium.

Helena war zwar zuerst geschockt, konnte seine Handlungen aber verstehen, da er so eigentlich nur seine Familie bzw. sein Rudel schützen wollte.

Nachdem ein paar Wochen vergangen waren, kannte sich beide eigentlich schon recht gut, doch Helena war immer noch sehr schüchtern, dabei hatte sie schon 8Kg abgenommen.

Als Helena an diesem Tag zum Frühstück kam, war sie überrascht, den der Frühstückstisch, war nicht gedeckt.

Als Fenrir hereinkam schaute sie recht verwirrt, weshalb er schmunzeln musste.

So sieht sie wirklich noch süßer aus, dachte dieser.

„Ich dachte heute gehen wir draußen Essen, ich habe uns ein Picknick zusammengestellt. Heute wird mal nicht trainiert und du hast sozusagen frei." Zwinkerte er.  
„Oh."  
„Ja ich dachte … also naja wir leben jetzt schon eine ganze Weile zusammen und haben uns auch bereits sehr gut kennen gelernt … da dachte … . Wir machen jetzt ein Picknick und bleiben heute den ganzen Tag außer Haus, im Dorf gibt es heute einen Markt und am Abend könnten wir zur Abwechslung mal in einem Restaurant essen."  
Stolz wegen des Vorschlages, sah er sie an.

Sie schaute ihn jedoch traurig an.

„Ich … also …  
Es tut mir leid, aber wenn das ein Date werden soll, muss ich das leider absagen.  
Ich möchte noch nicht mit dir ausgehen.  
Das sollte man doch nur tun, wenn man sich mag.  
Und ich …"  
„Du bist dir deiner Gefühle und auch meiner noch nicht sicher, richtig?" Fragte Fenrir sie traurig.

„J… Ja … ich …  
Es tut mir leid." Sagte Helena und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

Fenrirs schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck bekam sie gar nicht mehr mit.

Er packte sich an die Brust und sackte auf die Knie.

Fenrir blieb ganz ruhig schließlich war das nicht das erste Mal, das dies passierte, jedoch wurden die Schmerzen immer schlimmer.

Jedoch hielt er das vor Helena geheim, ja er wusste was der Grund dieser Schmerzen war, doch er wollte es ihr nicht sagen.

Nach einer Weile wurden die Schmerzen weniger bis sie ganz verschwanden.

Er trank noch ein Glas Wasser und ging dann zu Helena auf ihr Zimmer.

Dort klopfte er an und nachdem er nur ein Schluchzen hören konnte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür.  
Helena lag weinend auf ihrem Bett.

„Helena?"

Helena sah verweint auf, als sie Fenrir erkannte, wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und richtete sich auf. Ihre Hände lagen in ihrem Schoß, während ihr Blick auf ihren Händen lag.

„Kann ich rein kommen?"

Sie nickte.

„Es tut mir … "

Doch Fenrir hielt sie auf, er hockte sich neben sie und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn um dieses anzuheben, damit sie ihn ansah.

„Es ist ok. Ich bin dir nicht Böse."  
„Wirklich nicht?"  
„Wirklich nicht!"  
„Aber du musst mich doch für total bescheuert halten … Du hast jetzt sicher die Schnauze voll von mir."  
„Ich halte dich weder für bescheuert noch … Habe ich die Schnauze voll von dir. Siehst du?"

Sagte er und öffnete zum Schluss seinen Mund. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, bevor sie verstand und kicherte.

„Übrigens interessante Wortwahl." Meinte er schmunzelnd.

Sofort hörte sie auf zu lachen und wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

Jetzt musste er lachen. Helena sah ihn dabei an.

Sie mochte sein Lachen sehr.

„So und jetzt gehen wir Picknicken und auf dem Markt und heute Abend essen wir in einem Restaurant, ok?" Sagte Fenrir, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen.  
„Aber … "  
„Kein Date versprochen, wir gehen einfach als Freunde."

Helena dachte darüber nach und nickte.

„Gut dann los ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

Er nahm ihre Hand in ihn seine und ging mit ihr zusammen zum See, wo sie Picknickten und auch sonst einen sehr schönen Tag verbrachten.

Als Helena sich ins Bett legte, dachte sie über den Tag nach.

Er war wirklich schön gewesen, dachte sie am Ende ihrer Gedanken über den Tag.

Kurz darauf schlief sie ein und träumte einen wunderschönen Traum.

Dieser Traum war der Anfang.

Mit diesem Traum, an dem sie sich später nicht mehr erinnern würde,  
begann sie, sich dafür zu öffnen,  
sich vorstellen zu können,  
irgendwann mit ihm zusammen zu sein und eine Familie zu gründen.

Der erste Schritt war getan.


	5. Chapter 5

Dieser Traum war der Anfang.

Mit diesem Traum, an dem sie sich später nicht erinnern konnte,

begann sie sich, dafür zu öffnen,

sich vorstellen zu können,

irgendwann mit ihm zusammen zu sein und eine Familie zu gründen.

Der erste Schritt war getan.

Sich selbst zu lieben.

Es waren jetzt seit ihren ersten treffen 4 Monate vergangen.

Sie hatte jetzt 25 Kilo runter und somit ihr Idealgewicht.

Ihr selbst war der unterschied zwar durch die zu großen Klamotten aufgefallen, doch wenn sie in den Spiegel sah, konnte sie trotzdem nicht sagen, das sie sich als schön empfand und sich selber mochte. Es war zwar wesentlich besser als vorher, aber mehr auch nicht.

Etwas enttäuscht ging sie zum Frühstück.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch das Gewicht zu halten.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Fenrir.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie bin ich immer noch nicht mit mir zufrieden."

Da hatte Fenrir eine Idee.

„Ich denke wir sollten heute Schoppen gehen, jetzt wo du nicht weiter abnehmen willst, können wir dir endlich schicke Klamotten kaufen und vielleicht zum Friseur. Was meinst du?"

Ihre Haare waren mittlerweile ziemlich lang geworden, sie gingen ihr jetzt bis etwas über die Schulter und man müsste endlich mal einen Schnitt hinein bringen.

Erst schaute sie etwas skeptisch bevor sie sprach.

„Eigentlich gehe ich nicht gerne einkaufen, aber in diesen Klamotten kann ich wirklich nicht mehr rum laufen." Dabei zeigte sie auf ihre Klamotten.

„Ich bin sicher es wird dir Spaß machen, den jetzt kannst du alles tragen, was du möchtest und wirst auch nicht blöd angemacht. Ich bin schließlich bei dir."

Jetzt lächelte Helena in lieb an.

Nachdem Frühstück Apparierten Fenrir und Helena in die nähe einer Muggelgegend, von dort gingen sie in diese.

Heute war einiges los in der Stadt und Helena fühlte sich erst unwohl, wegen der vielen Menschen, als aber Fenrir ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte und mit ihr ging, während er einige gaffende Leute anknurrte, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

In einem Geschäft war Helena erst unsicher, nachdem sie aber bemerkt hatte, das ihr jetzt wirklich all die Klamotten passten, welche ihr gefielen, tobte sie sich so richtig aus.

Fenrir reichte ihr immer wieder etwas, er fand sie hatte wirklich Geschmack.

Immer wieder kam sie schüchtern raus und präsentierte sich ihm verlegen.

Nach einer Weile betraten eine Gruppe Männer in Helenas alter den Laden und glotzen sie immer wieder an, wenn sie rauskam.

Sie selbst bemerkte diese Blicke, die sie bereits auszogen, gar nicht.

Doch als sich einer von diesen Typen es tatsächlich wagen wollte in ihre Umkleidekabine zu schauen, flippte Fenrir aus.

Er packte den Mann am Kragen und knurrte ihn an, dadurch aufmerksam geworden, kam Helena hinaus.

„Fenrir? Was ist den los? Lass ihn bitte runter."

„Auf keinen Fall, er wollte bei dir spannen." Der Mann wurde von Bleich zu puterrot

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?" Knurrte er sie an.

„Doch … ich … ich kann mir das einfach nur nicht vorstellen, so hübsch bin ich nun auch wieder nicht und …"

Verdutzt sah er sie an und fragte sich, ob sie die Blicke der Männer nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Fenrir?"

„WAS?" Knurrte er wütend über ihre Unwissenheit.

„Könntest du … bitte … aufhören mich … an zu knurren."

Kurz schloss er die Augen und seufzte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich war nur so wütend auf den Kerl. Hab ich dir Angst gemacht?"

„Ein … wenig."

„Entschuldige."

„Schon ok, aber ich denke du solltest den Typen runter lassen, er ist schon ganz bleich, außerdem hat er unter sich gemacht."

Angeekelt sah Fenrir den Typen an und ließ ihn los, der rannte schnell weg.

Helena behielt die derzeitigen Klamotten einfach an, es war ein Blumenkleid.

Dann schnappte sie sich all ihre Sachen, wobei sie erst jetzt bemerkte, wie viel sie sich überhaupt ausgesucht hatte, dabei waren auch Schuhe.

Sie wollte gerade etwas aussortieren, als Fenrir sich einfach die Sachen schnappte und zur Kasse ging.

„Aber Fenrir, das ist doch viel zu viel und zu teuer."

„Nichts ist mir zu teuer für dich und das ist wirklich nicht viel."

Das ließ Helena rot werden.

Als alles bezahlt war, gingen sie zum Friseur und sie ließ sich die Haare zurechtschneiden und entschied sich dazu noch für eine Dauerwelle.

Mittlerweile war sie recht braun geworden, dadurch das sie täglich mit Fenrir draußen war.

Fenrir hatte wirklich recht behalten, es hatte ihr Riesen Spaß gemacht.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte sie die Blicke, die Fenrir zu geworfen wurden.

Viele Frauen musterten ihn, es fehlte nur noch das sie sabberten.

Aus einem Impuls heraus ergriff sie seinen Arm.

Fragend sah er sie an, sie wurde rot.

„Die Frauen, die … " Sie wusste nicht, was sie weiter sagen sollte, es war ihr peinlich.

Da erst viel ihr auf, wie attraktiv Fenrir eigentlich war und das sie Eifersüchtig auf die Frauen war.

Das bedeutete doch das sie bereits Gefühle für ihn hatte oder?, fragte sie sich.

Kurz blieb sie stehen, schloss ihre Augen und horchte in sich und dort sah sie Fenrir, wie er lachte, wie er sie berührte, wie er sanft mit ihr sprach und sie zum Lachen brachte.

Sie öffnete die Augen mit der Feststellung, das sie ihn wirklich bereits sehr mochte.

Dann blickte sie zu Fenrir, der sie immer noch fragend musterte.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?" Fragte er verwundert.

Helena schaute zu rot geworden zu Boden und nickte.

Fenrir ging auf sie zu, legte wieder einen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr breit strahlend weiter.

„Musst du nicht. Für mich gibt es nur dich. Außerdem bin ich auch eifersüchtig, die Männer blicken dich genau so an."

Überrascht und ungläubig sah sie ihn an, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte auch sie die Blicke auf sich und sah sich um. Es stimmte wirklich die Männer hechelten ihr richtig gehend hinterher.

Dann hörte sie Fenrir wieder knurren.

Auf einmal fühlte sie sich richtig begehrenswert.

Sie sah zu Fenrir und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie sich an seine Seite kuschelt und leise meinte.

„Musst du nicht."

Er hatte es gehört und brummte zufrieden, während er sie fester an sich zog.

Es war bereits Abend als sie nachhause kamen. Nachdem Abendessen ging Helena Duschen und wünschte Fenrir dann eine gute Nacht.

In ihrem Zimmer zog sie sich aus um ihr neues Nachthemd anzuziehen, doch bevor sie das tat, stand sie nackt vor den Spiegel, schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die Szene, als Fenrir ihr mitteilte, das die Männer sie genau so ansahen.

Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und zum ersten Mal konnte sie ihre Schönheit sehen und fühlen.

Und langsam fing sie auch an ihr Inneres zu mögen.

Zufrieden schlüpfte sie in ihr Bett und nahm sich morgen was ganz wichtiges vor.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück

Fenrir saß schon am Tisch als Helena dazu kam und sich setzte.

„Morgen."

„Morgen."

Beide aßen etwas als plötzlich Helena ihre Stimme erhob.

„Fenrir?" Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Ja?" Verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Ich … "

Sie seufzte, schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete Tief durch bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete und Fenrir entschlossen ansah.

„Wenn du immer noch mit mir ausgehen willst dann … "

„Du willst mit mir ausgehen?" Fragte er verblüfft.

„Ich … JA … also nur wenn du auch willst." Jetzt sah sie wieder unsicher auf ihren Teller.

„…"

„Du musst …"

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir ausgehen, ich war nur überrascht." Sprach er dazwischen.

„Morgen?"

„Ja morgen Abend werden wir unser erstes Date haben." Strahlte er.

Damit war es eine entschlossene Sache und beide freuten sich darauf.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ja morgen Abend werden wir unser erstes Date haben." Strahlte er.

Damit war es eine entschlossene Sache und beide freuten sich darauf.

Date

Den ganzen Tag über war Helena nervös, sie bekam ihn gerade so um.

Jedes mal, wenn sie Fenrir sah, wurde sie rot oder stolperte über etwas.

Und immer wenn Fenrir sie auffing, stammelte sie nur herum.

Seufzend setzte sie sich eine Stunde vor dem Date auf ihr Bett.

So wird das nie was, dachte Helena, ich muss mich beruhigen.

Deshalb nahm sie erst mal eine entspannende Dusche, bevor sie sich fertig machte.

Ihre Haare hatte sie mit einer Spange hinten, nach oben festgemacht, nur einzelne lockige Strähnen hingen draußen und umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

Sie trug ein paar leicht rosa Ohrringe und Kette. Ihr rosa Kleid war bodenlang.

Dazu trug sie schwarze Stöckelschuhe und eine kleine Tasche in derselben Farbe.

Sie hatte ihre Augen mit einen braun-goldenen Lidschatten verschönert und ihren Mund mit den dazu passenden Lippenstift.

So ging sie runter, wo Fenrir sie schon erwartete.

Mit großen Augen sah er sie an, was sie leicht verlegen werden ließ.

Er ging auf sie und nahm ihre Hand und wollte ihr einen Handkuss geben, doch erschreckt und verunsichert zog sie ihre Hand weg, als er mit seinem Mund dieser immer näher kam.

Überrascht und enttäuscht sah er auf.

Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an.

Er versuchte seinen Schmerz zu verstecken und lächelte sie an.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus meine Prinzessin."

Kurz musterte sie ihn, er trug ein rotes Seidenhemd und eine schwarze Lederhose.

„Danke … du siehst auch gut aus." Sagte sie, was sie dachte.

Er nickte nur und reichte ihr seinen Arm, den Helena ergriff.

Dann Apparierten sie in die Stadt und Fenrir führte sie in ein teures Restaurant.

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, normal mag er solche Orte nicht.

Doch er lächelte nur.

„Wenn du mir schon die Ehre zu einem Date mit dir gibst, dann sollte es auch ein richtiges, nach allen Regeln sein."

Das machte sie noch nervöser als sowieso schon.

Welche regeln, was wird heute passieren? Fragte sie sich.

Fenrir hatte ihren Blick und das Festkrallen in seinen Arm bemerkt, er roch ihre Angst.

Traurig sah er sie an.

Vertraut sie mir immer noch nicht? Überlegte er.

„Keine Sorge, es wird nichts passieren, was du nicht möchtest." Sagte er sanft, jedoch blickte er sie dabei nicht an, sondern nach vorne.

Sie konnte leichte Traurigkeit sehen, also riss sie sich zusammen und nickte.

„Ich vertraue dir." Fenrir sah sie mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an und sie lächelte nervös.

Zusammen gingen sie in das Restaurant.

Fenrir rückte ihr sogar ihren Stuhl zurecht.

Dann aßen beide und unterhielten sich.

Es wurden ein sehr entspannter Abend.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie noch Spazieren. Doch immer wenn Fenrir ihr nahe kam und intim wurde, z. B. sie in die Arme nehmen wollte, wich sie regelrecht aus.

Zuhause angekommen wollte Helena direkt ins Bett, deshalb begleitete er sie bis zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Das war ein wunderschöner Abend, ich danke dir dafür." Sagte Fenrir.

„Fand ich auch."

Noch eine weile standen sie schweigend vor der Tür.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt schlafen, ich bin sehr müde."

„Ich wünsch dir schöne Träume." Sagte Fenrir und beugte sich zu ihr runter, um ihr einen Gutenachtkuß zu geben.

Erschrocken, unsicher und immer noch ungläubig, das er sie küssen wollte, drehte sie sich um und trat in ihr Zimmer.

Verwirrt öffnete Fenrir die Augen.

Er blinzelte.

„Gute Nacht." Sagte sie schüchtern und drehte sich dabei nochmal um und sah ihn an.

„Gute Nacht." Sagte Fenrir sauer drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Fenrir?" Er klang leise.

„Was?" Fragte er genervt.

„…"

Er drehte sich nochmal um, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Es …" Wollte sie sich entschuldigen doch er unterbrach sie barsch.

„Nicht. Lass es einfach." Eine Träne rollte ihr herunter.

Fenrir seufzte und raufte sich die Haare.

„Bist du Böse?" Fragte sie schluchzend.

„Ja … Nein. Eher enttäuscht, ich dachte du vertraust mir. Ich wollte dir nur einen harmlosen Gutenachtkuß geben."

„…"

„Du musst verstehen, dass das auch für mich nicht leicht ist."

Sie nickte.

„Jetzt hör bitte auf zu weinen, es ist alles ok. Du bist müde, leg dich schlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus." Sagte Fenrir sehr sanft zu ihr, ohne ihr näher zu kommen.

Wieder nickte sie und beide Verschwanden in ihre Zimmer.

Und in dieser Nacht traf Helena einen Entschluss, der ihr Leben nochmals verändern würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Und in dieser Nacht traf Helena einen Lebensveränderten Entschluss.

Helenas Bitte

Am nächsten Morgen war Helena bereits vor Fenrir wach und hatte den Tisch gedeckt.

Erstaunt stand Fenrir in der Küche, nach kurzen zögern setzte er sich an den Tisch und sie Frühstückten erstmal.

Helena war bereits fertig mit Frühstücken, doch sie saß weiter am Küchentisch und beobachtete Fenrir. Als dieser auch Fertig war, sah er sie an und bemerkte ihren Blick.

Bevor Fenrir etwas sagen konnte, begann Helena zu sprechen.

„Fenrir?"

„Ja?"

„Du hast mir doch von deinem Rudel erzählt und das wir bei ihnen leben werden, schließlich bist du der Alpha."

„Da hast du recht, aber das hat noch Zeit, zur zeit wird das Rudel von meinem Stellvertreter geführt. Und wir sollten uns erstmal weiter …" Wollte Fenrir sagen, als Helena ihn unterbrach.

„Bitte Beiss mich." Sagte sie entschlossen und sah in auch so an.

„…" Fenrir war sprachlos.

„Ich möchte ein Werwolf werden."

„Hast du dir das gut überlegt?" Fragte er sich versichernd.

„Ja."

„Warum?" Fragte er überrascht über die Tatsache.

Jetzt wurde Helena unsicher, den so genau wusste sie es nicht, zum einen wollte sie endlich eine Familie haben, irgendwo dazu gehören, zu Fenrir gehören und zum anderen, war da einfach dieses Gefühl, dieses Gefühl, dass das genau das richtige wäre.

Genau das versuchte sie Fenrir auch zu erklären.

Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr einfach, das sie es tun sollte und normal hörte sie auf dieses Gefühl.

„Nun gut. Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist und das sehe ich in deinen Augen, werde ich es tun. Oder ist es dir lieber wenn ein anderer dich beißt?"

Vehement schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Nein du sollst es tun." Er nickte.

„Wann?"

„Sofort?" Jetzt klang sie wieder unsicher.

„Einverstanden. Wir sollten in dein Zimmer gehen und da legst du dich auf Bett. Die Umwandlung wird circa 1 Stunde dauern und sehr anstrengend sein, doch ich werde die ganze Zeit bei dir sein. Verwandeln wirst du dich erst zum nächsten Vollmond in 3 Wochen. Bis dahin werden wir deine Sinne etwas trainieren und in 3 Tage werden wir dann zum Rudel ziehen. Bist du einverstanden?"

„Ja."

Zusammen gingen sie in Helenas Zimmer und sie legte sich ins Bett, während Fenrir sich auf die Bettkante setzte, sie noch fragend ansah. Pure Entschlossenheit war in ihren Augen zu erkennen und sie nickte, dann beugte er sich über sie, strich ihre Haare zur Seite und Biss zu.

55 Minuten später hatte sie es endlich geschafft.

Nachdem sie sich gekrümmt und gewindet hat, während Fenrir die ganze Zeit bei ihr war und ihre Hand hielt.

Ihre Haare wurden doppelt so lang und noch dunkler, eher Braun. Ihr Körper streckte sich auch noch etwas, jedoch nur wenige Zentimeter, sie war jetzt 1,60. Ihr Gesicht wurde noch etwas Femininer. Nach einem kurzen aufleuchten war die Prozedur vorbei.

Erschöpft schlug sie die Augen auf und schaute Fenrir mit ihren nun Honigfarbenden Augen an und lächelte, bevor diese wieder zu fielen und sie in einen erholsamen schlaf viel.

Sie schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Als sie erwachte, war das erste was sie wahrnahm der angenehme und intensive Geruch, jedoch konnte nicht erkennen, was genau sie roch.

Ihre Augen öffnend erkannte sie, das der Geruch von einer Heißen Tasse Kakao und frischen Brötchen kam, das auf dem Nachtisch neben ihrem Bett, auf einen Tablett stand.

„Na wieder wach."

„Hmh."

Fenrir kam auf sie zu und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ungewöhnlich gut." Sagte sie erstaunt.

Er lächelte, half ihr sich aufzusetzen und setzte das Tablett auf ihre Beine.

Als sie sich nach vorne Beugte, fielen ihre Haare nach vorne. Erstaunt ergriff sie diese.

„Was?"

„Das ist nicht das einzige, was sich verändert hat." Schmunzelte er sie an.

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Du bis ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen und dein Gesicht hat noch ein paar sanftere Züge dazu bekommen. Und natürlich deine Augen. Möchtest du es sehen?"

Sie nickte.

Er zauberte einen Spiegel vor ihr Gesicht. Fasziniert schaut sie sich an und konnte den Blick kaum abwenden. Plötzlich verschwand der Spiegel.

„Du solltest Essen und deinen Kakao trinken, bevor er kalt wir." Meinte er, bevor er Belustigt weiter sprach.

„Nicht das du noch Selbstverliebt wirst."

„HaHa." Schmollte sie kurze, fing dann aber an ihr Brötchen in den Kakao zu tunken und zu Essen, zum Schluss trank sie den Rest des Kakaos.

Wie versprochen erklärte er ihr noch, wie sie ihre sinne in den Griff bekam und was sie am besten mied, damit ihre Nase heil blieb. Den es gab einige Sachen die mit so einen guten Geruchssinn ziemlich stanken.

Einen weitere Tag später, hatte sie ihren Geruchssinn einigermaßen unter Kontrolle, auch ihre Ohren bekam sie in den Griff. Zweimal war sie jedoch aufgeschreckt, als sie durch den Wald lief und plötzlich ein lautes schrillen, von einem Tier gehört hatte welches so klang, als wäre es direkt neben ihr. Dann hatte sie sich immer Hecktisch umgesehen, bevor sie sich beruhigt hatte, als sie das Tier mit ihren verbesserten Augen mehrere Meter von sich entfernt erblickt hatte.

Nur ihren Jagdtrieb bzw. Spieltrieb, bekam sie nicht in den Griff. Das hatte Fenrir auch noch nicht gesehen. Kaum war irgendein kleines Tier, z. B. ein Hase, vor ihr und lief weg, konnte sie den drang nicht unterdrücken und verfolgte ihn erst intensive mit ihren Augen, bevor sie hinterher rannte. Sobald das Tier dann aber in deine Unterschlupf verschwand, blieb sie ruckartig stehen und schaute sich verwirrt und bis ihr ein fiel was passiert war.

Es war wirklich frustrierend für sie.

Und Fenrir konnte sich das Lachen jedes mal nicht verkneifen, wobei er beim ersten Mal noch recht verwirrt war, da Helena mitten in einem Gespräch auf einmal weg war, als er sich umgedreht hatte.

Nach einen weiteren Tag hatten sie es soweit ihm griff, das sie wenigstens nicht mehr hinterher lief, aber es solange hektisch mit den Augen verfolgte und nichts anderes um sich rum wahrnahm, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Nun packten sie aber ihre Koffer und brachen auf.

Fenrir Apparierte sie in die Nähe des Rudels, zusammen gingen sie dann weiter in den Wald.

Gerade als sie im Dorf ankamen …


	8. Chapter 8

Zwischenkapitel

Auf Wunsch von meiner Muse Winnie.

Helena hatte gerade in ihrem Bett gefrühstückt, nach dem Biss gestern, war Sie noch etwas erschöpft und doch hatte Sie das Gefühl Bäume ausreißen zu können, also stand Sie auf und ging runter zu Fenrir.

Zusammen mit Fenrir gingen Sie nach draußen, auf den Weg nach draußen erklärte er ihr noch, während Sie ein wenig hinter ihm ging:

„Du musst aufpassen Helena, deine sinne sind jetzt viel schärfer, du solltest immer nah bei mir bleiben und …"

Plötzlich stockte Fenrir und drehte sich um, mittlerweile waren sie durch die Tür getreten, doch Helena war weg. Er sah sich um und zuerst konnte er sie nicht sehen.

Verwirrt roch er in der Luft und folgte ihren Duft.

Sie war sehr schnell.

Dann sah er sie, sie rannte einem Hasen hinterher und obwohl sie zuerst auf 2 Beinen lief, wechselte sie jetzt auf 4 Beine.

Platsch.

Und war sie gestolpert, Menschen waren auch nicht dafür gedacht auf 4 Beine zu laufen.

Fenrir ging zu ihr und musste lachen, sie lag auf den Boden und ihr Gesicht war voller Dreck, doch das lustigste war ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Durch das Lachen aufgeschreckt, sah Helena Fenrir an.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie sehr verwirrt.

„Du warst auf einmal weg, gerade als ich dich warnen wollte. Anscheinend bist du die ganze Zeit einen Hasen hinterher gerannt, erst auf 2 Beinen und dann auf allen Vieren, was dann aber nicht so geklappt hat und du bist gestolpert. So eine Reaktion hab ich bei einen gerade gebissen Werwolf auch noch nicht erlebt." Sagte er immer noch lachend.

Helena schmollte.

Als Fenrir sich beruhigt hat, reichte er ihr seine Hand, welche sie auch ergriff.

„Entschuldige, aber das sah einfach zu lustig aus." Sagte er sanft.

„Schon gut." Sagte Helena immer noch etwas schmollend.

„Wir sollten vielleicht erstmal wieder rein gehen und da deine … und wieder ist sie weg." Flüsterte er zum Schluss.

Mitten im Gespräch hatte Helena sich umgesehen, um zu erkennen wo sie war, als sie einen Fuchs entdeckt hatte. Kurz sah der Fuchs sie an, als er schnell flüchtete. Helena riss sich von Fenrir los und rannte den Fuchs hinterher.

„Helena." Fenrir lief ihr hinterher und rief immer nach ihr, aber sie schien nichts mitzubekommen.

Sie ist verdammt schnell dafür, das sie gerade gebissen wurde, dachte Fenrir.

Helena lief immer weiter ohne irgendeinen anderen Gedanken fassen zu können als. "Meins"

Sie lief und lief, sprang über Stock und Stein, dann wechselte sie für einen Moment wieder auf 4 Beine um und blieb darauf aber direkt vor einen Bau stehen. Der Fuchs hatte sich in seinen Bau geflüchtet, als sie ihn fast gehabt hatte.

Gerade hatte Fenrir sie eingeholt.

Enttäuscht hockte sie jetzt auf allen Vieren vor dem Bau, verwirrt sah sie sich um.

„Nicht schon wieder."

Wieder ein Lachen.

Sofort funkelte sie Fenrir Böse an. Dieser nahm sie auf die Arme und bedeutete ihr, die Augen zu schließen.

Zuhause angekommen, ging sie erstmal Duschen.

Danach trainierte Fenrir mit ihr etwas ihre neuen Fähigkeiten, damit sie zumindest ein bisschen damit umgehen konnte, wenn sie dann zum Rudel aufbrachen.

Zuerst machte sie nur sehr langsame fortschritte, am besten klappte das mit dem Geruchssinn.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Helena unbedingt raus und mit Fenrir durch den Wald laufen.

Fenrir wollte das erst ausschlagen, aber ein frisch gebissener hatte einen sehr starken drang zur Freiheit, also ging er mit ihr laufen, er war ja schließlich dabei.

Helena schaute während des Laufens die ganze Zeit auf den Boden um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen und es klappte auch, für eine weile

Dann blieben sie stehen um sich nochmal ein bisschen zu dehnen.

Ihren Drang nicht mehr unterdrücken können, sah sich Helena kurz um und rannte auch sofort los, bevor Fenrir reagieren konnte.

Und wieder begann eine Verfolgungsjagd, Helena rannte hinter dem Tier nach und Fenrir Helena.

Helena konnte immer besser auf allen Vieren laufen, doch es sah einfach zu merkwürdig aus.

Die Verfolgung endete aber abrupt als das Tier unter der Erde verschwand.

Ruckartig blieb Helena stehen und ihr verstand, kam langsam zurück, als ein lautes Geräusch ertönte.

Vor Schreck kippte Helena, die vor dem Eingang hockte, zur Seite und saß auf ihren Hintern, während sie sich hektisch umsah.

Es hatte sich so angehört, also ob direkt neben ihr ein Rotwild, wie zur Brunftzeit geröhrt hatte.

Weiter sah sie sich um, als sie mit ihren Augen, in weiter Ferne ein solches Rotwild entdeckte. Erleichtert wollte sie schon aufseufzen, als der Drang zu diesem Tier zu rennen, in ihr hervor kam. Ein paar Sekunden konnte sie sich schon davon abhalten doch dann übernahm ihr Instinkt. Gerade als sie losrennen wollte wurde sie von Fenrir gepackt.

Wütend versuchte sie sich loszureißen, während sie immer noch das Rotwild im Auge behielt.

Durch Fenrirs ruhige Worte, beruhigte sie sich, auch wenn sie seine Worte nicht verstand.

Als Fenrir sie los ließ, um zu gucken, ob sie sich jetzt etwas im Griff hatte, stand sie einfach nur da und schaute dem Tier hinterher, ohne um sich etwas anderes wahrzunehmen, bis es außer Sichtweite war, danach kam ihr Verstand wieder.

Frustriert seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihren Po fallen und schmollte wieder, weil Fenrir sich gerade so ein Lachen verdrücken konnte.

Seitdem rannte sie keinen der Tiere mehr hinterher, da sie immer wieder Fenrirs stimme im Kopf hatte, die sie davon abhielt, doch trotzdem war sie dann immer noch abwesend und hielt den blick zum Tier stand.

Als sie zurück liefen, während sie wieder die ganze Zeit auf den Boden starrte, sprang sie auf einmal mit einen Satz zurück und stellte sich in Angriffsstellung, während Fenrir sie verwundert musterte, bevor er verstehend das Brüllen eines Bären aus weiter ferne hörte.

Wieder musste er lachen.

Nachdem sich Helena umgesehen und keine Gefahr in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung festgestellt hatte, fixierte Helena den lachenden Fenrir.

„Was gibt es da bitte zu lachen?"

„Entschuldige liebes, aber dein Ausdruck auf dein Gesicht war einfach zu komisch"

„Hm." Meinte sie eingeschnappt und sah weg.

Er ging auf sie zu und drehte ihren Kopf so, das sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Dafür muss ich aber gestehen, das du für eine gerade gebissene sehr gute Reflexe hast."

Das ließ Helena wieder puterrot werden, weshalb Fenrir ihr Kinn nach einigen Sekunden wieder los ließ, sie bei der Hand packte und mit ihr zurück ging.

Auf den Weg zurück hatte sie noch öfter das Gefühl, das die Geräusche der Tiere so nah waren, doch sie zuckte nur hin und wieder noch zusammen, da Fenrirs Hand ihr und ihren Instinkten Sicherheit vermittelten.

So hatte sie auch das Problem mit ihren Ohren vorerst im Griff.

Nun konnte es los zum Rudel gehen, wo sie alles weitere lernen würde, wobei sie ein bisschen bammel hatte, das die anderen sie vielleicht nicht mögen würden.


	9. Chapter 9

Erste Verwandlung

Fenrir Apparierte sie in die Nähe des Rudels, zusammen gingen sie dann weiter in den Wald.

Gerade als sie im Dorf ankamen, wurde plötzlich …

Erste Verwandlung

Gerade kamen sie ins doch, als Fenrir plötzlich von einer Frau angesprungen wurde.

Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, welches in einen Pferdeschwanz hing, ihre Augen waren noch dunkler als die von Fenrir, es war schon fast ein Goldener Glanz darin, sie war fast genauso groß wie Fenrir und trotz ihrer Schlankheit recht muskulös. Die Frau trug ein Schwarzes Top und eine sehr kurze Jeans Hose.

Durch seine Kräfte konnte er sich gut halten und wirbelte mit ihr sogar herum und zog sie noch mehr in seine Arme, während er lachte.

„Sila, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Wie ich sehe, geht es dir hervorragend." Meinte Fenrir und setzte sie ab, doch beide waren sich immer noch sehr nah.

Plötzlich erklang ein lautes und gefährliches Knurren.

Verwirrt sahen Sila und Fenrir zur Seite, da stand, Helena und funkelte beide böse an, während sie knurrte, sie hielt sich gerade so an Ort und Stelle.

Fenrir schmunzelte, löste sich von Sila und ging zu Helena, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste ihren Schopf.

„Darf ich dir vorstellen, Sila, meine Schwester. Sila das ist meine Gefährtin Helena."

Erkenntnis leuchtete ihn Silas Augen. Lächelnd kam sie auf Helena zu und streckte ihre Hand aus, diese knurrte zuerst noch, als dann aber doch Fenrirs Worte zu ihr durch drangen, senkte sie beschämt den Kopf.

„Hallo Helena. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Kein Grund sich zu schämen, das ist für einen frisch gebissenen ganz normal, wobei einige können sich das nie abgewöhnen" Lachte sie und sah dabei kurz zu Fenrir, reichte ihr aber immer noch die Hand.

Helena sah auf und streckte ihre Hand nach der von Sila aus. Als sie diese ergriffen hatte, wurde sie auch schon zu Sila gezogen und in die arme genommen.

Etwas verdutzt versteifte sie sich.

„Na hör mal, du bist doch jetzt meine Schwägerin, wie sind also sowas wie Schwestern, da gibt man sich zur Begrüßung doch nicht die Hand." Lachte Sila.

Helena entspannte sich sofort und kuschelte sich an sie, ein kurzes Knurren, war von Fenrir zu hören.

Helena und Sila kicherten, dann machte sich Helena los und sah Sila in die Augen.

„Ich bin auch froh hier zu sein."

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zu Fenrir, ließ sich in den Arm nehmen und weiter durchs Dorf führen.

Dort wurden Sie von allen Begrüßt. Sofort stürmten die kleinen zu Helena, welche diese begeistert umarmte und nach der reihe hoch hob, als diese sie darum baten.

Helena war begeistert so herzlich empfangen zu werden, sie gehörte jetzt zu einer Familie, das hatte sie unter Menschen vorher gar nicht so gekannt.

Helena hatte auch einige Wolfsfrauen gesehen, die traurig darüber waren, das Fenrir nun vergeben war, doch sie freuten sich auch für ihn.

Am Abend wurde ein kleines Willkommensfest für Helena gefeiert, doch von den vielen Eindrücken, war sie so überwältigt, das es einfach so an ihr vorbeirauschte.

Als sie müde wurde, führte Fenrir sie zu ihren nun gemeinsamen Haus und zeigte ihr, das Gästezimmer, wo sie erstmal schlafen würde.

Sofort, war sie eingeschlafen.

So verging die Zeit bis zum Vollmond, während Helena weiter das Dorf erkundete und sich weiter mit allen anfreundete. Sie bekam ihre Kräfte noch ein bisschen mehr in den Griff, doch erst nach der ersten Verwandlung, würde sie perfekt mit ihnen umgehen können.

Natürlich nur dann, wenn sie ihren Wolf akzeptierte und mit ihm verschmolz.

Helena hatte ein bisschen Angst vor der Verwandlung, doch immer wieder bekam sie die Bestätigung, das es gar nicht schlimm wäre, wenn man sich darauf einließe und genau das hatte sie vor.

Sie vermutete, das sie erstmal ganz unten in der rang folge landen würde und es einige Machtkämpfe geben würde und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie davor viel mehr Angst, als vor der Verwandlung, da Fenrir sich als Rudelführer nicht einmischen durfte.

Den auch, wenn Fenrir sie gebissen hatte und seine Gefährtin war, hieß das noch lange nicht, das sie einfach an Fenrirs Seite im Rudel stand, das musste sie sich erarbeiten, doch mit Neulingen ging man sehr einfühlsam um, hatte Sila ihr gesagt.

Trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen, nicht zu genügen und noch viel mehr, Fenrir zu enttäuschen.

Jetzt saß sie hier im Wald mit Fenrir und allen anderen, die Männer trugen nur Unterwäsche, die zwar auch, doch darüber hielten sich alle eine Decke, zwar waren Werwölfe nicht prüde, doch sollte der nackte Anblick nur für den Gefährten bestimmt sein, es waren nur noch wenige Minuten, bis der Vollmond aufging.

„Alles ok?" Wollte Fenrir besorgt wissen.

„Geht schon." Antwortete Helena.

„Denk dran, dein innerer Wolf ist dein Freund und wird dir helfen."

Helena nickte nur.

Dann sah sie hoch und entdeckte den Vollmond, um sich herum konnte sie schon die ein oder andere Verwandlung sehen. Noch einmal sah sie genau in den Mond, ihre Augen spiegelten nun den Vollmond wider und da begann es.

In der einen Sekunde hatte sie noch den Vollmond gesehen und in der nächsten war auf einmal alles weiß. Sie sah sich um und erblickte einen wunderschöne licht braune Wölfin.

Die Wölfin sah sie ruhig an. Helena ging auf ihn zu und kniete sich zu ihm hin, so das sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihr war.

Sie brauchten nicht reden, hier zählten nur Gefühle.

Die Wölfin verstand, das Helena ein teil von ihr werden und zeitgleich die Wölfin zu einen teil von sich machen wollten, dass sie das für sich und ihren Gefährten wollte.

Und Helena verstand, das die Wölfin immer ein teil von ihr ist, so wie sie ein Teil von der Wölfin, so wie das diese sie immer beschützen und mit ihr Kämpfen würde.

All diese Gefühle wurden übermittelt, als sie sich eine weile ihn die Augen gesehen hatten, nun aber stupste die Wölfin sie an und leckte ihr übers Gesicht, daraufhin nahm Helena die Wölfin in ihre Arme und sie verschmolzen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich wieder im Wald, dort waren nur einige Sekunden vergangen. Sie bemerkte plötzlich wie ihr Körper kribbelte und sie sich verwandelt, in denselben Wolf, den sie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Da stand sie nun, auf allen vier Pfoten und sah sich die anderen Wölfe an.

Sie bemerkte, das ihre Instinkte noch einmal verstärkt waren.

Nun begann ihr Leben also als Wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

Da stand sie nun, auf allen vier Pfoten und sah sich die anderen Wölfe an.

Sie bemerkte, das ihre Instinkte noch einmal verstärkt waren.

Nun begann ihr Leben also als Wolf.

Selbstbewusstsein.

Sofort wurde sie von einer Wolfsmutter an gestupst und auch ihre jungen tanzten um Helena herum, noch etwas unbeholfen spielte sie mit den jungen fangen und lief ihnen hinterher, was immer besser klappte.

Um eine kurze pause einzuleiten ging sie zu der Wolfsmutter, diese streichelte mit ihrer schnauze die von Helena, was unter Wölfen einen Kuss gleich kam, hier war es wie ein mütterlicher Kuss oder eine mütterliche Umarmung anzusehen.

Helena legte sich nun neben der Mutter, während diese ihre jungen säugte, danach fing diese an ihre jungen zu Putzen und als sie damit fertig war, putzte sie auch Helena etwas, als sie fertig war, legte Helena der Mutter über die Schnauze und stand auf.

Nun sah sie sich unsicher um, als sie jedoch in der Luft schnupperte und Fenrirs wunderbaren Duft roch und in dann sah, rannte sie auf ihn zu.

Kurz bevor sie Fenrir erreichte, wurde sie von einen anderen Wolf aufgehalten, er hatte schwarzes Fell, nur eines seiner Augen und seine hintere linke Pfote waren von einem weiß umzogen, er stellte sich genau vor Fenrir und knurrte sie an. Kurz sah Helena unsicher zu Fenrir, doch das war ein Fehler, den sofort wurde sie von den Wolf angegriffen.

Fenrir hatte mühe und Not sich nicht in den Kampf einzumischen, doch sie musste sich beweisen bzw. ihren Rang alleine finden, jedoch hatte er gehofft, das sie nicht sofort mit den Stärksten nach ihm, seinen leicht aufbrausenden Stellvertreter Jonas, aneinander gerät.

Nach dem Jonas sie mit seinen Kopf weggeschleudert hat, war sie schnell aufgestanden und etwas außer Reichweite gesprungen. Sofort versuchte sie schnell die Situation zu erfassen und eine Strategie zu entwickeln, wobei ihr ihre Instinkte und ihr innerer Wolf ihr half.

Sie wusste nicht, wenn sie vor sich hatte und hinterher, war sie auch sehr froh darüber, denn wenn sie gewusst hätte wie stark er war, dann hätte sie sicher der Mut verlassen und aufgegeben.

So aber sah sie nur den Wolf auf sich zu eilen und wich ihm immer wieder aus.

Er mochte zwar stärker sein, doch sie hatte dann doch durch ihr junges alter mehr Ausdauer.

Hin und wieder erwischte er sie dann noch mal und biss ihr in die Schulter oder stieß sie mit seinen Kopf weg, oder traf sie mit seiner Pranke, doch sie war zum Glück sehr schnell und konnte sich immer wieder schnell aus der Situation retten.

Der Kampf zog sich recht lang.

Nach einer Weile waren beide erschöpft, Jonas ging langsam die Power aus und Helena hatte bereits einige Verletzungen die sie schwächeln ließen.

Jonas machte sich zu seinen letzten Angriff bereit, doch bevor er bei ihr ankam hatte sie sich demütigt, vor seine Pfoten, auf den Rücken gelegt und ihm ihre Kehle entblößt.

Sie war nun einmal nicht dumm, nein sogar eher sehr schlau.

Sie hatte eingesehen, das sie keine Chance mehr hatte, mit ihren Verletzungen ihm auszuweichen und da sie wusste, das sie bereits den Respekt der anderen Wölfe hatte, da sie sich äußert gut gehalten hatte und sie somit niemand mehr heraus fordern würde, da ihr Platzt bereits feststand, hatte sie sich entschlossen ihre Niederlage offen zuzugeben und den Wolf vor ihr ihren Respekt zu zollen, in dem sie ihn anerkannte.

Jonas schritt langsam zu ihr herüber und sie erwachtet schon, das er ihr kurz mit seiner Schnauze an die Kehle packte, also schloss sie die Augen. Auf einmal bemerkte Helena das ihr über ihre Stirn geleckt wurde und sah auf. Jonas hatte ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben und zollte ihr seinerseits Respekt, kurze stupste er sie an, damit sie aufstand, was sie auch tat.

Sofort kamen alle Wölfe die in der Nähe waren zu ihr und liebkosten sie mit ihren Schnauzen.

Helena fühlte sich endlich angekommen und aufgenommen.

Endlich hatte sie ihren Platz.

Sie wusste zwar, das es immer mal wieder Rangkämpfe geben würde, doch sie war sich sicher diese auch zu meistern.

Nun war sie also unter Fenrir und Jonas und über alle anderen im Rang.

Sie hatte Fenrir alle ehre gemacht.

Fenrir war auch sichtlich stolz auf sie, doch erwartete einen Moment, damit sie diese Aufmerksamkeit genießen konnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten entfernten sich alle außer Jonas.

Helena legte sich erschöpft nieder und Jonas wollte beginnen ihre Wunden sauber zu lecken, doch sofort ertönte ein tiefes Knurren.

Helena sah auf und entdeckte Fenrir, Jonas zeigte sich sofort unterwürfig und duckte sich, während er verschwand.

So kam Fenrir zu ihr und sie konnte Stolz in seinen Augen entdecken.

Sie war wahnsinnig glücklich und fiepte ihn erfreut an.

Fenrir leckte ihr über die Schnauze und rieb seine an ihr und sie erwiderte die Geste, dann leckte er sich zu ihr und reinigte ihre Wunden, die sich dank des Werwolfsspeichel langsam schlossen.

Zufrieden und mit sich im reinen Kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

Sie hatte ihren Platz an Fenrirs Seite und sie würde ihn nie wieder hergeben.

Sie hatte eine Familie und diese würde sie mit ihrem Leben beschützen.

Sie hatte ein Rudel und dort würde sie immer bleiben.

Helena hatte ihr Selbstbewusstsein gefunden und dieses würde sie sich nie wieder nehmen lassen.

Sie wusste wo sie hin gehörte und zwar genau hier, an Fenrirs Seite, in diesem Rudel, nie wieder würde sie sich verunsichern lassen, oder sich klein machen, denn sie wusste, das hatte sie nicht nötig.

Nicht nachdem sie sich ihrer Stärke und ihren Gefühlen bewusst geworden war.

Sie hatte nun erkannt wer Sie war, was Sie zu dem machte, was sie ist und das würde sie niemals wieder vergessen.

Sie war Sie und niemand sonst und darauf war sie Stolz, sie mochte sich, genauso wie und wer sie war, den sie war etwas Besonderes,

etwas Einzigartiges.

Mit diesen Gedanken und dem verstärkten Selbstbewusstsein schlief sie an Fenrir gekuschelt, mit seinen verführenden Duft ein.

Dieser hatte sie nur Still beobachtet und freute sich für sie, doch nach einer Weile wurde sein Gesicht traurig und etwas schmerzerfüllt.

Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht erwählt und er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch aushalten würde. Wimmernd schloss er seine Augen und genoss wenigstens ihre nähe.

Bedrückt und besorgt sahen die anderen Wölfe ihren Alfa an und hoffte das beste für ihn.


	11. Chapter 11

Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht erwählt und er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch aushalten würde. Wimmernd schloss er seine Augen und genoss wenigstens ihre nähe.

Bedrückt und besorgt sahen die anderen Wölfe ihren Alfa an und hoffte das beste für ihn.

Fenrirs Schmerzen

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie ganz früh auf, ihr war ein wenig kalt.

Neben sich sah sie Fenrir, sie war eng an ihn gekuschelt und es störte sie in keinster weise, auch nicht als sie registrierte, das sie und auch Fenrir nackt waren.

Gähnend rieb sie ihre Augen und erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend.

Sie war wirklich erleichtert, das alles so gut geklappt und sie Fenrir keine Chance gemacht hatte.

Nun lag sie hier und sah Fenrir in sein noch schlafendes Gesicht.

Den drang nicht wieder stehen können, strich sie über seine Wange, sofort war er hellwach und ergriff ihre Hand, bevor er sich wieder beruhigte, als er Helena sah.

„Morgen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Sagte Helena freundlich.

„Morgen. Schon ok." Meinte dieser lächelnd und zog sie noch etwas an sich, bevor er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren verbarg, wobei er ihren Duft tief einatmete.

Helena genoss dies und war enttäuscht, als er sich viel zu schnell und dann auch noch abrupt von ihr löste und aufstand.

„Fenrir?"

Fenrir sagte nichts sondern kleidete sie und sich mittels Handmagie an, dann sah er auf die anderen aus seinem Rudel, es waren mittlerweile aufgewacht und sahen ihn, bevor sie das gleiche taten und sich und ihre liebsten mit Magie anzogen und aufstanden.

Fenrir reichte ihr seine Hand, welche diese immer noch nicht verstehend ergriff und zog sie hoch.

Händchenhaltend gingen sie nun zurück zum Dorf.

Fenrir ging mit Helena in ihr gemeinsames Haus und sie frühstückten erst einmal.

Während des ganzen Frühstücks hatte Fenrir kein Wort gesagt und als sie fertig waren, verschwand er mit den Worten.

„Ich muss los, es müssen noch einige Dinge geregelt werden."

„Ist gut, bis später."

Auch am Abend verhielt er sich komisch und mied ihre nähe.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Helena wach und ging hinunter um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Gerade als sie leise die Stufen hinab schritt, bemerkte sie das noch Licht im Wohnzimmer brannte.

Leise schlich auf die Wohnzimmertür zu und sah hinein.

Dort saß Fenrir auf der Couch, er sah traurig aus und sein ganzes Gesicht war voller Schmerz verzogen, seine Hand umklammerte sein Hemd in Höhe seines Herzens.

Besorgt ging Helena auf ihn zu.

„Fenrir?" Hauchte sie leise.

Sofort schaute Fenrir erschrocken zu ihr und stand auf.

„Helena, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wohne hier." Wollte Helena die Stimmung etwas auf lockern, doch er ging gar nicht darauf ein.

„Konntest du nicht schlafen." Wollte er stattdessen wissen.

„Doch, aber ich bin wach geworden, weil ich Durst bekam."

„Verstehe, dann solltest du etwas trinken." Sagte Fenrir nur halb anwesend, er hatte sich wieder gesetzt und sah auf den Boden.

„Das hatte ich vor, doch dann habe ich gesehen das hier Licht brennt. Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Doch … doch keine Sorge, ich war nur noch nicht müde." Wich Fenrir aus, Helena schaute ihn skeptisch an.

Sie bemerkte, das er nicht mit ihr reden wollte und entschloss ihn nicht zu bedrängen und erst einmal abzuwarten.

„Ist gut, aber Fenrir?"

Kurz sah Fenrir auf.

„Wenn etwas ist, du kannst immer mit mir reden, ok? Ich bin für dich da weißt du."

„Ich weiß … danke." Sagte Fenrir und hatte kurz ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er wieder zu Boden sah.

„Gut, ich werden dann etwas Trinken und wieder ins Bett gehen. Mach bitte nicht mehr solange."

„Ok."

Daraufhin verschwand Helena in die Küche und trank etwas, während sie über Fenrir nachdachte, sie wusste einfach nicht was los war.

Als er sich ein paar Tage später immer noch so benahm und ihn auch des Öfteren gesehen hatte, wie er schmerzverzerrt an seine Brust gegriffen hatte, sprach sie ihn darauf an diesen morgen darauf an.

„Fenrir? Ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ja alles gut."

„Sicher? Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit ein wenig merkwürdig."

„Viel Arbeit." Meinte Fenrir nur ohne sie anzusehen, er sah ihr in letzter Zeit sowieso kaum noch in die Augen.

Helena wollte seinen Worten glauben, auch wenn sie ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte, dieses schob sie auf Seite und beschloss ein wenig zu lesen, den sie konnte ihn nicht dazu zwingen mit ihr zu reden.

Also ging sie auf ihr Zimmer und schaute sich ihre Bücher an, dort sah sie dann das Buch welches ihr Fenrir zu Anfang einmal über Gefährten, speziell über Werwölfe und ihre Gefährten gegeben hatte.

Noch hatte sie nicht hinein gesehen, also beschloss sie das jetzt nachzuholen und setzte sich mit dem Buch aufs Bett und begann zu lesen.

Nach einer Stunde kam sie an ein bestimmtes Kapitel an, zuerst wollte sie es überspringen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie auf und lies sie es lesen.

Ablehnung.

Wenn ein Werwolf von seinen Gefährten abgelehnt wurde.

Sollte ein Werwolf von seinen Gefährten bereits vor der Bindung abgelehnt werden,

werden diese nicht viel älter als Menschen. Manche können auch wahnsinnig werden oder in einen Blutrausch verfallen, genauso wenn sie ihre Gefährtin nicht finden. Die depressive Stimmung, die Werwölfe ab ihrer Umwandlung bzw. wenn sie Volljährig werden haben, wird noch einmal verstärkt. Abgelehnte Werwölfe könne auch mit einen anderen niemals glücklich werden.

Sollte aber ein Werwolf von seinen Gefährten nach der Bindung abgelehnt werden,

dazu zählt nicht nur, das der Gefährte den Sex verweigert oder aber seine nähe meidet bzw. sich ihm ganz entzieht, das führt nur dazu, das der Werwolf wieder etwas Depressiver wird oder aber gereizter ist, auch wird er hin und wieder leichte schmerzen verspüren.

Jedoch sollte der Werwolf nach der Bindung von seinen Gefährten abgelehnt werden,

in dem sie sich danach gegen ihn entscheidet, oder aber auch nur wenn der Werwolf und ganz besonders der Wolf in ihm das Gefühl hat, das der Gefährte sich gegen sie entschieden hat, die Bindung bereut, wird der Werwolf immer depressiver, sowie die Schmerzen in seiner Brust auch täglich stärker werden, wobei das noch verstärkt wird, wenn er täglich die Ablehnung spürt oder sogar bemerkt, wenn der Gefährt sich für einen anderen Entscheidet.

Diese Schmerzen werden solange anhalten, bis der Gefährte den Werwolf und seinen inneren Wolf verständlich macht, das er ihn nicht ablehnt, jedoch sollte der Werwolf, einmal diese Vermutung der Ablehnung haben, wird es sehr schwer, diesen zu überzeugen.

Beim inneren Wolf, jedoch ist es einfacher, doch das bringt dem Gefährten nichts.

Sollte der Gefährte jedoch nichts tun oder wirklich seinen Partner ablehnen, so wird der Werwolf innerhalb von 2 Jahren Sterben.

Es ist also schlimmer nach der Bindung abgelehnt zu werden, als wenn er seine Gefährtin gar nicht findet oder aber diese ihn sofort ablehnt.

Erschrocken las sich Helena diesen abschnitt durch und nun ergab alles einen Sinn, Fenrir verhalten und dieser Schmerz in seinen Augen.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich fast.

Aber sie hatte ihn doch nie …

Doch das hatte sie mehrere male.

Angefangen mit dem Sex, zu dem Date, selten hatte sie Berührungen zu gelassen und küsse schon gar nicht.

Sie war eifersüchtig, ja, aber das schien ihm nicht auszureichen um zu erkennen, wie wichtig er ihr mittlerweile war.

Wie hatte sie ihm das nur an tun können, sie hatte es zwar nicht gewusst, aber selbst ohne die Nebenwirkungen.

Er musste sich doch total ausgenutzt vorkommen.

Sie hatte Berührungen und alles andere nur dann zu gelassen, wenn es ihr passte, wenn sie ihn brauchte.

Aber das er sie auch brauchte, daran hatte sie nie gedacht, sie war ja so egoistisch.

Warum hatte er nichts gesagt?

Doch im Grunde wusste sie warum er nichts gesagt hatte,

es war der Grund warum er als das für sie tat,

weil er sie wirklich liebte.

Er wollte sie einfach nicht drängen.

Er war so ein Idiot

und sie war noch ein viel größerer.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie und realisierte zum ersten Mal, das er sie wirklich liebte.

In diesen Augenblick begriff sie erst, was er all die Zeit, wo sie ihn abgelehnt hatte, durchgemacht hatte und er tat ihr auf einmal so unsagbar leid.

Helena hatte angefangen zu weinen, doch nun wischte sie sich die tränen vom Gesicht und sprang von ihrem Bett auf. Sie wusste genau was jetzt zu tun war.

Sie würde mit ihm reden, egal wo er war und was er tat.

Helena hatte jetzt nur ein Ziel und das war Fenrir.


	12. Chapter 12

Sie würde mit ihm reden, egal wo er war und was er tat.

Helena hatte jetzt nur ein Ziel und das war Fenrir.

Fenrir gibt auf

Nachdem sie Fenrir eine weile gesucht hatte, erblickte sie ihn dann bei einigen anderen Männer aus dem Dorf, anscheinend besprachen sie etwas Wichtiges, da es die Leute aus dem Rat waren.

Das Ignorierend schritt Helena auf Fenrir zu und packte ihn am Arm.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss mir euren Alpha für eine weile ausleihen, es gibt da nämlich etwas Dringendes, was wir zu besprechen haben."

Sagte Helena und zog den verdutzten Fenrir hinter sich her und bemerkte somit nicht die wissenden blicke der anderen Männer.

Mitten im Wald angekommen stoppte sie, nachdem sie keinen anderen in ihrer nähe erschnuppert hatte. Sie ging auf einen Baumstamm der umgefallen auf den Boden lag zu und setzte sich auf diesen, dann sah sie Fenrir auffordernd an, doch er mied ihren Blick.

„Nun setzt dich schon du Dickkopf. Ich denke es gibt da etwas Wichtiges, was du mir absichtlich verschwiegen hast und das schätze ich gar nicht gerne."

„…" Er sagte nichts und bewegte sich auch nicht.

Helena stand seufzend auf und ergriff wieder Fenrir Arm, doch er schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Lass das", sagte er resigniert und flüsterte hinterher, so das Helena es trotz ihres guten Gehörs nicht verstand, „ wenn du es doch nicht ernst meinst."

Kurz erschrocken faste sich Helena schnell wieder und ergriff nun einfach seine Hand und hielt sie in ihrer.

Traurig sah Fenrir auf ihre Hände, als Helena das bemerkte, drückte sie diese noch einmal, bevor sie ihn sanft zu dem Baumstamm zog.

Sie setzte sich und zog ihn runter, so dass er sich auch setzte.

Noch einmal seufzte sie bevor sie Tiefluft holte.

„Können wir reden?"

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber." Brummte er.

„Darüber, das du Schmerzen hast und mir nichts gesagt hast."

Nun schaute er ihr verblüfft in die Augen.

„Woher …?"

„Ich habe endlich das Buch gelesen, welches du mir gegeben hast."

„Verstehe."

„Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?"

„Nein."

„Ich dachte eigentlich wir könnten immer über alles reden."

„Wozu reden, du willst mich nicht und vermutlich wird dir früher oder später sowieso auffallen wie toll du z. B. Raphael findest."

„Raphael?" Fragte Helena verwirrt.

Sie dachte nach, ach ja, das war der junge Werwolf, langes schwarzes Haar, muskulös und sehr attraktiv, jedoch viel zu arrogant und eingebildet.

„Ja Raphael und wenn nicht der, dann jemand anderen, nur mich nicht.

Ich bin dir deshalb nicht Böse.

Ich habe dir versprochen, dir zu helfen dich selbst zu lieben und das habe ich geschafft, nun bist du nicht mehr an mich gebunden."

„So ein Blödsinn ich bin doch nicht nur deshalb bei dir geblieben, außerdem erinnere ich mich auch daran, das du mir zeigen wolltest, das du mich liebst und das du mich nie wieder gehen lassen willst. Oder war das gelogen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich kann dich nicht zwingen mich zu lieben, warum sollte ich es also weiter versuchen, wenn ich dich sowieso verliere."

„Bin ich dir so wenig wert?"

„Nein, aber ich fühle mich einfach Kraftlos."

„Das sind die Nebenwirkungen."

„Vermutlich … und doch wirst du mich nie erwählen."

„Das habe ich doch schon längst du Dummkopf."

Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an und blickte in ihr lächelndes und doch leicht eingeschnapptes Gesicht, bevor er wieder sein Gesicht abwendet.

„Das sagst du jetzt nur wegen dieser Sache, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komme schon damit zurecht."

Helena schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste das es schwer werden würde, also musste sie es ihm noch begreiflicher machen, Worte alleine schienen nicht zu genügen.

Ihre Hand erhob sich und sie ergriff sanft seine abgewandte Wange und drehte sie zu sich.

Nachdem nichts weiter passierte blickte Fenrir langsam auf und sah in ihre Augen, die tiefe Entschlossenheit und Ehrlichkeit ausdrückten.

Helena überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Lippen ganz sanft auf seine, ihre Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken. Sie verstärkte ihre druck auf seinen Lippen nun und begann in ganz sanft immer wieder zu küssen.

Fenrir hielt ganz still und als sie sein zufriedenes seufzen hörte, ging sie einen Schritt weiter und ihre Zunge kam zwischen ihren Mund hervor und leckte sanft Fenrir seine Lippen entlang.

Fenrir begann zu knurren, doch als sie auch noch begann sanft seinen Nacken zu kraulen öffnete er seinen Mund ein Stück und sie schlüpfte mit ihrer Zunge hinein.

Sanft erkundigte sie seinen Mund, bevor sie seinen Zunge an stupste, diese umkreiste und sich an ihr rieb, ohne das diese mit machte.

Helena steckte ihre ganzen Gefühle in diesen Kuss.

Gerade als sie dachte, er würde den Kuss nicht mehr erwidern, packte seine Hand sie schnell und fest in ihren Nacken und begann seine Zunge an ihrer zu reiben, wild und leidenschaftlich, bevor er sie zurück drängte und das Spiel ihrer Zungen in ihren Mund fortführte.

Helena stöhnte aufgrund der Leidenschaft auf und sie mussten den Kuss wegen Luftmangels unterbrechen.

Nun sahen sich beide wieder, schwer atmend, in die Augen, wobei Helena in Fenrirs immer noch leichten zweifel erkennen konnte.

„Ich will dich Heiraten." Platze es plötzlich aus Helena heraus, wobei sie seine Hände ergriff.

Blinzeln sah er sie nun an und sein altes ich kam wieder zum Vorschein und er grinste.

„Aber das sind wir doch schon süße."

„Ich will aber überall dir gehören, nicht nur magisch.

Ich will nur dir gehören und das auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise.

Ich will das jeder sieht, das ich dir und du mir gehörst.

Das nur wir zusammen gehören." Sagte Helena sehr deutlich und mit ernster Stimme.

„Ich will dich Heiraten." Verdeutlichte Sie ihre Worte noch einmal

Nun senkte Helena ihren Blick auf ihren verbundenen Hände, sie musste sich eingestehen, sie hatte doch etwas angst auf seine Reaktion, er hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, also sprach sie leise weiter.

„Ich möchte ein weißes Hochzeitskleid,

…

eine Zeremonie hier im Wald,

…

und einen Ring,

genau wie die Muggel."

„…"

„Ich erwarte nichts besonders Prunkvolles, es kann ruhig schlicht sein, ich …"

Durch Fenrirs Lippen auf ihren wurde sie unterbrochen, Helena hatte die Hand, die sich in ihren Nacken geschoben und zu ihm zog, gar nicht so schnell wahrnehmen können, da war es schon passiert.

Es war ein sanfter und kurzer Kuss.

„Eigentlich hätte ich dich ja fragen müssen." Meinte nun Fenrir leicht amüsiert und seine Augen glänzten wieder.

„Du kamst ja nicht aus den Puschen." Schmollte Helena bevor sie kicherte, aufgrund Fenrirs zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruckes

Helena war richtig froh, dass das Funkeln in Fenrirs Augen wieder gekehrt war.

„Du kannst mich ja nochmal fragen, wenn du einen Ring für mich hast.

…

aber mit knien und so."

„Natürlich, das werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

Beide fingen an zu lachen, bevor sich Helena an Fenrir lehnte und er seinen Arm um sie schlang. Sie kuschelten noch, bis es dunkel wurde, zwischen durch hatten sie sich immer mal wieder kurz geküsst.

Jetzt gingen sie händchenhaltend zurück in ihr Haus.

Im inneren angekommen, nahm Helena Fenrir noch einmal in die Arme.

„Ich bin froh, das jetzt wieder alles geklärt ist." Flüstert Helena.

„Ich auch." Hauchte Fenrir ihr ins Ohr.

Helena zog sich kurz zurück und sah Fenrir voller Liebe an und auch in seinen Augen erkannte sie nun, was dieses glitzern wirklich bedeutete,

es war Liebe.

Während sich beide so voller Liebe ansah, kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einen sanften Kuss, der nach einigen Minuten immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.


	13. Chapter 13

Erschöpft lagen beide aneinander gekuschelt, Fenrir küsste nochmal ihre Stirn und deckte sie beiden dann zu, bevor sie seelenruhig einschliefen

Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und ein Kniefall

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Helena auf, sofort spürte sie die sanfte und warme Umarmung in der sie lag und erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht zurück.

Sanft kuschelte sie sich noch weiter in die Umarmung, was ihr gegenüber mit einem seufzen quittierte, auch zog er sie noch enger an sich.

Helena öffnete nur langsam die Augen und erblickte augenblicklich Fenrirs leuchtende Augen, die sie ansahen.

„Morgen." Brummte Fenrir.

Helena begann freudestrahlend zu lächeln, sie war überglücklich.

Schnell umschloss eine ihrer Hände seinen Nacken und zogen ihn zu sich runter und küsste in augenblicklich. Fenrir erwiderte blinzelnd den Kuss, dann aber schloss er die Augen und legte seiner seit seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und küsste sie verlangend zurück.

Nach Luft schnappend lösten sich beide voneinander.

„Morgen." Sagte nun Helena außer Atem und schaute ihn glücklich an, bevor sie sich noch einmal an ihn kuschelte und ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragte Fenrir sie. Während er über den Kopf und durch die Haare streichelte.

„Ja, so gut habe ich noch nie geschlafen. Und du?" Fenrir konnte das Schmunzeln an seiner Brust spüren.

„Ich ebenfalls." Schmunzelte er nur zurück, bevor er tief seufzte.

„Wir müssen leider aufstehen, eine Ratssitzung findet gleich statt."

„Muss das sein", grummelte Helena, „Meinst du nicht die können heute mal auf dich verzichten? Vermutlich wissen sie sowieso, das du gerade beschäftigt bist und haben Verständnis"

Helena hatte zum Schluss begonnen seine Brust zu küssen und seinen Nacken zu Kraulen, sowie seinen Arm entlangzustreicheln, während sie sich an ihn drängte.

„Helena." Knurrte Fenrir und keuchte hinterher.

„Ja?" Meinte Helena unschuldig und ihre Hand hatte sein bereits sehr Steifes Glied erreicht.

Statt zu antworten konnte Fenrir nur keuchen.

Helena begann sein Glied in ihre Hand zu nehmen und es auf und abwärts zu streicheln.

„Hexe." Knurrte Fenrir.

Es nicht mehr aushalten können, wollte sich Fenrir sich gerade auf sie stürzen, als sie dies bemerkte, ihre Hand von ihm löste und sich auf ihn stürzte. Sie drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen und küsste ihn stürmisch, während sie sich an ihn rieb.

„Wolltest … du … nicht … aufstehen?" Neckte Helena ihn zwischen ihren Küssen.

Fenrir ergriff ihre Hüfte mit beiden Händen und hielt sie fest, während er sich verlangen an ihr rieb.

„Die können ruhig ein paar Minuten auf mich warten." Meinte er animalisch.

Immer wieder tauschten sie küsse aus und rieben sich aneinander bis zuerst Helena laut stöhnend kam und Fenrir ihr folgte.

Schweiß bedeckt lag Helena auf Fenrir und beide versuchten ihren Atem wieder Unterkontrolle zu bringen, nach einigen Minuten rutschte Helena von ihren geliebten Wolf herunter, nicht ohne ihn nochmal zu küssen und sagte.

„Na los, lass sie nicht warten. Ich denke es ist besser du gehst als erster Duschen."

Fenrir lachte nur und stand dann auf um zu Duschen, fertig angezogen kam er wieder raus. Helena stand nackt auf, küsste ihn nochmal zum Abschied, bevor sie von Fenrirs Blicken begleitet ins Bad huschte.

Nach einer langen Dusche ging Helena in die Küche und machte sich erst mal ein Frühstück, bevor sie raus ins Dorf ging.

Auf dem Markt wurde sie direkt von einigen Frauen umlagerte, die ihr immer wieder Fragen stellten wie, „Seit ihr jetzt zusammen?", oder, „Wie ist er so im Bett?", bis zu, „Habt ihr verhütet oder bist du jetzt schwanger?", ohne das sie diese fragen beantworten konnte, kamen immer mehr.

Als es ihr zu viel wurde wollte sie gerade ein Machtwort sprechen, als hinter ihr Plötzlich Sila auftauchte.

„RUHE." Brüllte Sila, zu Helenas Leidwesen fast genau in ihr Ohr, sofort wurde es Still, mit einen Blick deutete Sila den anderen an, das sie verschwinden sollten, was die auch taten.

„Danke Sila, aber musstest du mir ins Ohr brüllen?" Sagte Helena während sie sich umdrehte, als sie aber in Silas wütendes Gesicht sah, welches sie ansah, verstummte sie.

„Mitkommen." Kam es befehlend von Sila, so kannte Helena Sila gar nicht, folgte ihr aber lieber.

In der Wohnung von Sila angekommen, was früher Fenrir und Silas Elternhaus war, führte diese Helena ins Wohnzimmer und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzten, Helena kam dem sofort nach und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr.

Sila bot Helena noch Tee an und schüttete beiden welchen ein.

„Das hat ja ganz schön auf sich warten lassen, warum?"

Zuerst verwirrt, bevor es Klick machte, begann Helena Sila über ihr früheres Leben, dem Treffen und die Monate danach zu erzählen.

Sie erzählte, das sie von klein auf immer alleine war, ihre Eltern wollten sie nicht wirklich, sie hätten sich lieber einen Jungen gewünscht, so waren sie ständig Arbeiten oder auf Geschäftsreise, während dessen passte immer ein anderer Angestellte auf Helena auf und als sie alt genug, kauften ihre Eltern ihr ihre eigene Wohnung und Helena bekam regelmäßig Geld überwiesen. Ihre Eltern starben dann irgendwann bei einem Flugzeug Absturz, was sie erst einen Monat später erfuhr, da kaum einer von ihr wusste, auch erbte sie nur den Pflichtanteil, da ihre Eltern ein Testament hatten, in dem sehr viele begünstigte standen nur halt sie nicht.

Helena berichtete kurz und knapp über das Treffen mit Fenrir und ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Männer, nämlich keine außer Ablehnung, bevor sie Sila noch erklärte wie Fenrir ihr in den vergangenen Monaten geholfen hat und endete mit ihrer Entscheidung ein Wolf zu werden und hierher zu kommen.

„Das verstehe ich ja alles, aber du wusstest doch über Fenrirs schmerzen Bescheid, warum hast du ihn solange leiden lassen?" Zum Schluss wurde Sila etwas lauter.

„Ich hab es nicht gewusst." Wehrte Helena mit erhobenen Händen ab.

„Aber Fenrir hat mir erzählt, das er dir das Buch gegeben hat."

„Ja … schon, aber ich …" Druckste Helena Rum

„Was? Du hast es nicht gelesen? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder?" Brauste Sila auf.

„Doch … naja, ich … ich dachte Fenrir hätte mir das wichtigste erzählt und die ganzen Ereignisse überschlugen sich, so dass ich das Buch irgendwann vergessen hatte." Sagte Helena kleinlaut.

„Und doch hättest du …" Sila war immer noch wütend wurde aber von Helena unterbrochen, diese war aufgestanden und brüllte.

„WAS? Wie hätte ich es bemerken sollen, er hat es doch immer vor mir Versteck und von euch hat sich auch keiner getraut es mir zu sagen." Zum Schluss beruhigte sie sich wieder und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen und sah Sila entschuldigend an.

„Gut ich sehe ein wir haben alle Fehler gemacht und Fenrir ist jetzt glücklicher wie nie zuvor. Ich denke darauf kommt es an." Meinte Sila besänftigt.

Helena nickte nur und nippte an ihren Tee.

„Wie hast du es geschafft ihn zu überzeugen?" Fragte Sila nach einiger Zeit in die Stille.

Kurz und knapp meinte Helena.

„Man könnte sagen ich habe ihn einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

Sila hatte sich an ihren Tee verschluckt und sah Helena blinzelnd an.

„Du hast was?"

So erzählte Helena ihr etwas ausführlicher was gestern passiert war.

Sila sah sie danach sehr glücklich an, stand auf und ergriff Helenas Hand und zog sie mit auf den Dachboden. Dort angekommen ließ sie Helena los und schritt auf eine alte verstaubte Kiste zu, öffnete diese und holte ein wunderschönes schlichtes Weißes Hochzeitskleid heraus und drehte sich damit zu Helena um.

Helena schritt bewundern auf das Kleid zu und sah es sich genauer an.

„Es ist wunderschön."

„Es ist das Hochzeitskleid von Fenrirs und meiner Mutter, es hätte genau die richtige Größe. Hier und da müssten wir noch etwas verändern und es auch ein bisschen aufpeppen, aber ich denke es würde dir super stehen, natürlich nur wenn du es möchtest."

Tränen gerührt nahm sie Sila samt Kleid in die Arme und jauchzte.

„Ja … Ja natürlich möchte ich es. Es … es wäre mir eine Ehre." Helena hatte begonnen zu weinen.

„Du bist aber nicht schon schwanger oder?" Fragte Sila schmunzelnd aufgrund ihres emotionalen Ausbruchs.

Helena sah sie erst geschockt an, bevor sie das Schmunzeln sah und in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Nein, sicher nicht." Sagte Helena und wischte sich die Tränen weg, während sie Sila dankbar ansah.

„Dann komm, wir haben noch einiges zu ändern."

So vergingen 3 Stunden in denen Helena das Kleid anprobierte und Sila die Änderungen, wie z.b den Umfang abzustecken. Zusammen machten sie sich daran das Kleid um zu nähen und etwas aufzupäppeln.

In der Zeit hatte Sila Helena jede menge über ihre Kindheit mit Fenrir erzählt, wobei sie oft lachen mussten.

Auf einmal packte Sila das Kleid weg und schaute zur Tür, verwundert sah auch Helena zur erst zu Sila dann zur Tür, als diese auch schon aufflog.

Ein wütender Fenrir stand in der Tür.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wo du die ganze Zeit warst, ich such dich schon überall."

Lachend meinte Helena, „Hier", während Sila kopfschüttelnd meinte.

„Und warum benutzt du dann nicht deine Nase um sie zu finden als nur deinen Kopf?"

Darauf sah Fenrir beide verblüfft und kurz darauf schmollend an.

Schmiss die Tür zu und schritt auf Helena zu und zog sie hoch.

Fenrir küsste die überraschte Helena, bevor er sich auf die Knie fallen ließ, er holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt sie geöffnet vor Helena hin, während er mit der anderen Hand ihre ergriff.

Der Ring erstrahlte in einem schlichten Gold auf dem 2 bernsteinfarbene Edelsteine drauf waren

„Meine liebste Helena, möchtest du mich zum Glücklichste machen und mich heiraten?"

„Ja … Ja, ich will." Nickte Helena mit Tränen in den Augen.

Fenrir steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger, erhob sich und küsste sie.

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein Kleid und so was"

„Nicht nötig." Kam von Helena

„Bitte?" Fragte Fenrir verdutzt.

„Es ist nicht nötig Bruderherz, da Helena und ich bereits Mutters altes Hochzeitskleid zurechtgemacht haben."

Nun sah er erst zu Sila, bevor sein Blick zu Helena glitt und er sie voller Stolz ansah.

„Du wirst es tragen?" Wollte Fenrir versichernd wissen, da es im sehr wichtig war und ein Teil seiner Mutter anwesend wäre, das empfand er als schönes Gefühl und würde sie in Ehren halten.

„Ja, sehr gerne sogar." Hauchte sie.

Nachdem beide eine weile sich in den armen gelegen hatten, setzte Fenrir sich auf den Sessel und zog Helena mit sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Endlich habe ich das auch erledigt, die Männer im Rat haben mich schon auf gezogen, weil du mir einen Antrag gemacht hattest, aber das war ja kein Richtiger, so ohne Ring."

„FENRIR GREYBACK, das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, natürlich war das ein richtiger Antrag." Schimpfte Helena und schlug immer wieder auf seine Brust ein.

Fenrir schaute schon etwas verschreckt aufgrund der Lautstärke von Helena, als hinter ihnen ein Lachen von Sila ertönte, woraufhin Helena mit einstieg.

Jetzt konnte Fenrir nur noch verwirrt von einen zum anderen gucken, wurde aber nicht aufgeklärt.

„Sag mal woher hast du so schnell den Ring her?" Fragend nun Sila, die sich gefangen hatte.

„Schnell? Es hat ganze 2Stunden gedauert. Gregor, der Schmied und Schmuckhersteller schuldete mir noch einen gefallen und da ich der alpha bin …" Ließ Fenrir offen, da klar war, was er meinte.

Sila sah auf den Ring.

„Er ist wirklich wunderschön." Meinte Sila.

„Ja." Hauchte Helena und konnte ihren Blick kaum von den Ring nehmen, erst als Fenrir mit ihr aufstand.

„Lass uns nachhause gehen."

„Ist gut."

„Kommst du morgen wieder? Wir sollten noch den Rest für die Hochzeit besprechen."

„Das ist nicht nötig, ich habe schon genau die Richtige stelle für die Feier im Kopf, dort muss auch nicht viel verändert werden, das können die Männer machen, wir brauchen nur noch einen Muggelpriester oder zumindest einen Squibpriester. Du wirst natürlich meine Trauzeugin. Such dir also schon mal ein passendes Kleid aus. Fenrir muss sich selbst jemanden suchen und dann muss ich nur noch jemanden haben, der mich an Fenrir übergibt. Ich komme aber trotzdem gerne morgen nochmal vorbei." Meinte Helena immer müder klingend.


	14. Chapter 14

Die Hochzeit

Eine Woche verging und alles war für die Hochzeit vorbereitet.

Helena hatte die Nacht bei Sila verbracht und hatte Fenrir seit den letzten Mittagsstunden zu zweit nicht mehr gesehen.

Als sie um 8 Uhr von Sila sanft geweckt wurde, stand sie auf und nahm ein langes entspannendes Bad, bevor sie sich einen Bademantel überzog und hinunter zum Frühstück ging.

Sila saß bereits an dem gedeckten Tisch und schaute auf, als Helena eintrat.

„Und schon aufgeregt?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht."

Zusammen Frühstückten beide, bevor Sie sich ins Bad verzogen und begannen Helena zu Recht zu machen.

Zuerst trocknete Sila ihr mittels Magie die Haare und steckte ihr einige Blumen und ranken ins Haar, sie würde keinen Kopfschleier bekommen.

Als das erledigt war, machte Sie sich an Helenas Make-up, Sila wählte es ganz dezent aus, ihre Augenlider wurden Braun-Gold geschminkt, die Wangen bekamen einen leichten Touch Rose und auch ihr Lippen zierten zum Schluss einen durchsichtigen Lipgloss.

Damit fertig konnte Helena sich daran machen ihr Kleid anzuziehen.

Ihr Kleid war wunderschön.

Es war ein sehr natürliches Brautkleid, die Farbe des Kleides war schneeweiß und es fiel hinab bis zum Boden in einer A-Linie, was bedeutet, das es sich nach unten verbreitete, so dass die Silhouette wie ein A aussieht, der ausschnitt, zierte einen leichten V-Ansatz. Das Kleid hatte keine Ärmel, sondern nur zwei breitere Träger. Oberhalb zierte das Kleid ein Perlen besticktes Muster, welches Bis unter die Brust ging, dort hatte man einen Büstenhalter eingebaut was Helena als sehr angenehm empfand.

Der Stoff war aus feinsten Chiffon, am Rücken war eine Hof-schleppe befestigt, darunter befand sich der Reißverschluss.

Eine silberne Kette mit blauen Anhänger vollendeten das Gesamtwerk, ihr Füße blieben wie so oft nackt.

Als auch Sila in ihrem dunkel-lila angezogenen Kleid, ebenfalls ohne Schuhe, mit offenen Haar und leicht geschminkt vor Helena stand, machten sich beide auf in den Wald.

Am Ort der Trauung angekommen, sah Helena sich fasziniert um.

Etwas weiter vor ihr bildete sich ein Pfad aus kleinen Steinen der zum Priester führte, links und rechts davon befanden sich jeweils 3 reihen von Bänken, diese bestanden aus langen Baumstämmen die waagerecht neben den Pfad lagen.

Es war alles recht Natur belassen.

In der Nähe waren fürs spätere Fest einige Baumstümpfe als Tisch-Ersatz platziert, drum herum wurden Decken zum Sitzen verteilt, auf den Stümpfen stand bereits das kalte Buffet und Gläser, sowie Getränke.

Vorne am Pfad standen zwei nahestehende Bäume deren Äste ineinander übergingen, weiße sowie rosane Blüten schmückten diese. Genau in der Mitte der Bäume stand der Squibpfarrer und vor diesem eine Art Kreuzung zwischen Stehtisch und Notenständer mit dem Hochzeitsformular und einen Stift.

Dort neben den Pfarrer erblickte sie rechts Sila und links Fenrir und seinen Trauzeugen Jonas.

Die Gäste saßen auch schon auf ihren Plätzen, als sie Helena erblickten standen alle auf und sahen zu ihr, Fenrir lächelte.

Jetzt trat auch der Ältester des Dorfes neben ihr und hielt ihr seinen Arm freundlich lächelnd entgegen.

Dankbar nickte Sie ihn an und ergriff den Arm.

Die kleinen Blumenmädchen Schritten voran und verstreuten blaue Rosenblätter den Pfad entlang.

Eines der Kinder trug statt einen Korb mit Blumenblüten, ein weißes Kissen mit den Eheringen und stellte sich neben Fenrir und lächelte ihn an, dieser Strich ihr über den Kopf.

Helena schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, nun hörte Sie auch das Zwitschern der Vögel und die Geräusche des Waldes. Es Klang fast so also würden Sie extra für Sie singen, da wusste Sie, warum Sie keine Musik hatte haben wollen, nun öffnete Sie die Augen und Schritt mit dem ältesten zusammen zu Fenrir.

Immer wieder hörte sie, „Oh", und, „Ah", sowie, „Wunderschön".

Bei Fenrir angekommen wurde sie an diesen übergeben.

„Hiermit überreiche ich dir die Tochter des Waldes, dein Seelenstück, auf das ihr für ewig und länger glücklich werdet." Sprach der Älteste.

Fenrir ergriff meine Hand und wir beide drehten uns zu den Pfarrer um, hinter uns wurde sich gesetzt.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt weil Helena Kelson und Fenrir Greyback den Bund der Ehe eingehen wollen.

…

und ich bete darum, dass eure Liebe immer noch reicher an Einsicht und Verständnis wird, damit ihr beurteilen könnt, worauf es ankommt.

…

so frage ich dich Helena Kelson mochtest du den hier neben dir stehenden Mann Fenrir Greyback zu deinen Gemahl machen, wirst du ihn ehren und lieben, in Guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? Dann antworte mit Ja, ich will."

„Ja, ich will." Sagte Helena strahlend und drückte seine Hand.

„Dann frage ich nun dich Fenrir Greyback mochtest du die hier neben dir stehende Frau Helena Kelson zu deiner Gemahlin machen, wirst du sie ehren und lieben, in Guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? Dann antworte auch du mit Ja, ich will."

„Ja, ich will." Knurrte Fenrir, er schien ungeduldig erkannte Sie schmunzelnd. Er drückte ihre Hand.

„Nun möchte ich Sie bitten dieses Formular zu unterschreiben, um diese Ehe auch vor dem Gesetzt rechtskräftig zu machen."

Beide unterschrieben das Heiratsformular vor sich, Fenrir zuerst, dann reichte er Helena den Stift.

Zustimmend nickte der Pfarrer.

„Und nun die Ringe, bitte."

Das kleine Mädchen trat vor und streckte Sie Fenrir und Helena lächelnd entgegen.

Auf den Kissen lagen nun 2 Silberringe, die jeweils Einen rot goldenen Streifen in der Mitte hatten, einer heller, der andere dunkler, beide hatten die Innere Gravur Forever.

Helena ergriff den größeren und dunkleren und steckte ihn an Fenrirs Ringfinger.

„Ich gehöre dir, du gehörst mir. Wir zwei auf ewig gebunden für alle sichtbar bis ans Ende unseres Lebens und darüber hinaus." Sprach Helena während Sie ihm den Ring ansteckte.

Nun nahm Fenrir den anderen Ring und sagte, während er ihn ihr ansteckte.

„Gebunden in dieser Welt, gebunden in der anderen Welt, als Wölfe vereint und im Rudel geeint. Nichts kann mich mehr von dir trennen, nicht einmal der Tod."

Nun hielten sich beide an den Händen und sahen sich gegenüberstehend an.

„Kraft des mir verliehenden Amtes, erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau.

…

Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen."

Sofort zog Fenrir seine Ehefrau zu sich und küsste sie stürmisch, hinter ihnen begann Geklatsche und vereinzelte pfiffe.

Beide Schritten den Pfad entlang zu dem Platz für die Feier, kurz vorher blieben Sie stehen und Helena s haute kurz ob alle unehelichen Frauen hinter ihr standen, nun bekam Sie ihren Brautstrauß, den Sie zu Anfang der Zeremonie Sila gegeben hatte wieder und warf ihn hinter sich.

Eine der Frauen namens Rosa fing ihn, sie war eine gute Freundin von Helena geworden und hatte bereits seit einer langen Zeit ihren festen Partner, jedoch hatte er Sie noch nicht gefragt, nun wurde ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig bleiben.

Jetzt begann die Freier nach der Hochzeit.

Hier und da wurde dem Brautpaar gratuliert.

Sie setzten sich auf die Decken, aßen und tranken.

Hin und wieder wurden kurze reden gehalten.

Sila hatte Fenrir schwören müssen nichts über seine Kindheit zu erzählen und leider musste Sie sich daran halten.

„Meine liebste Schwägerin und mein geliebter Bruder,

mögt Ihr gemeinsam alt, grau und glücklich werden. Die Liebe und Fröhlichkeit dieses Hochzeitstages soll allzeit Euer Leben bestimmen. Ihr habt die richtige Entscheidung getroffen! Dazu möchte ich Euch herzlichst gratulieren und die besten Wünsche für eure Zukunft senden. Möge der strahlende Glanz Eurer Hochzeit im zukünftigen Alltag erhalten bleiben."

Kam es von Sila.

„Liebe Helena, lieber Fenrir,

herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute für Eure gemeinsame Zukunft! Ich freue mich von ganzem Herzen über Eure Entscheidung. Ich wünsche Euch zu Eurer Hochzeit alles erdenklich Gute, bleibt ein Leben lang so glücklich und verliebt, wie Ihr es heute seid." Kam es von Jonas.

„Liebes Brautpaar …

die allerbesten Wünsche an die, die sich trauten. Zu Eurem Hochzeitsfest wünschen wir Euch Glück und das wünschen Euch auf Eurem neuen Lebensweg Harmonie, Freude, Gesundheit und viel Glü beide habt Euch gesucht und gefunden, geht Euren gemeinsamen Weg stets mit Liebe hat Euch miteinander verbunden, gebt bitte stets gut aufeinander acht."

Sprach der Dorfälteste.

Und so ging es weiter, bis Helena und Fenrir sich in einen unbeobachteten Moment, was sehr schwierig bei Werwölfen war, gut das einige davon betrunken waren, auf und davon machten um ihre Hochzeitsnacht zu beginnen.


	15. Chapter 15

Hochzeitsnacht

Als alle mehr oder weniger durch Gespräche, wegen zu viel Alkohol oder dadurch, dass sie sich sehr intim mit ihren Partnern Beschäftigten, sahen sich Helena und Fenrir intensiv in die Augen, bevor er ihr half aufzustehen und beide sang und klang los in den Wald Richtung Dorf verschwanden.

Etwas später wurden sie langsamer und Helena musste kichern.

Lachend hielt sie sich an Fenrirs Arm fest.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Helena sich beruhigt und spazierte mit ihren Mann Händchenhaltend den weg entlang, wobei sie sich hin und wieder sanft küssten.

Vor ihrem zuhause angekommen hielt Fenrir Helena zurück, doch bevor sie fragen konnte, hatte er sie bereits auf seine Arme genommen und trug sie über die Schwelle, küsste sie noch einmal und setzte sie sanft mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden ab.

In ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer (Fenrirs voriges) angekommen, blieb Helena für einen Moment stockend stehen.

Es war wunderschön, nichts erinnerte mehr an das vorige Zimmer, nun stand hier ein wunderschönes Ehebett in dunkelblau, es gab weiße Vorhänge (hatte Fenrir vorher nicht), einige kleine blaue Teppiche, sowie einen großen Naturbelassenen Kleiderschrank und kommoden.

Auf dem Bett lagen rote Rosenblätter verteilt und es roch sehr angenehm, das Zimmer wurde nur von vielen schwebenden Kerzen beleuchtet.

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja." Hauchte Helena.

„Komm ich dachte wir nehmen nachdem anstrengenden Tag erst einmal ein entspannendes Bad."

Fenrir ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie in das Badezimmer, auch das war sehr romantisch gehalten, mit Kerzen und Blüten in der bereits vollen und mittels Magie warm gehaltenen Wanne, die Wanne war doppelt so breit wie eine normale und von dort kam ein sehr beruhigender Duft, Helena vermutete Badeöle.

Fenrir stellte sich hinter Helena und begann langsam ihren Reißverschluss zu öffnen, das Kleid rutschte von ihren Körper auf den Boden, nun streifte er auch ihren String hinunter und sie stieg aus beidem hinaus.

Jetzt stand sie nackt vor ihn löste noch den Kranz aus ihrem Haar und trat auf ihn zu, ihn nun küssend zog sie ihn dabei aus.

Als beide nackt waren lösten sie sich voneinander und Fenrir ging zuerst in die Wanne, Helena lehnte sich mit ihren Rücken an seinen Oberkörper und saß zwischen seinen Beinen.

Beide entspannten sich während Fenrir sie immer wieder am ganzen Körper sanft streichelte und ihren Nacken küsste, sie streichelte immer wieder seine Arme entlang.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde machten sich beide auf aus dem Wasser.

Fenrir hielt ihr ein großes Handtuch bereit, in welches er sie ein wickelte, abtrocknete und immer wieder küsste, er warf sich nur einen Bademantel über und beide verschwanden wieder ins Ehezimmer.

„Leg dich bitte hin, auf den Bauch." Hauchte Fenrir ihr ins Ohr.

Fragend sah sie ihn an, doch er zeigte nur ein wölfiches grinsen und nickte Richtung Bett.

Achselzuckend kam Helena seiner Aufforderung nach und legte sich hin.

Fenrir zog sich den Bademantel aus und holte etwas aus eine der Schubladen hervor, bevor er zu ihr aufs Bett kam.

Dort nahm er die soeben geholte Flasche hervor und zerrieb etwas von den Inhalt auf seine Hände, dann begann er ihren Nacken zu Massieren, wohlig seufzte Helena auf.

„Überraschung gelungen?"

„Und wie." Schnurrte sie.

Vom Nacken aus massiert er ihre Schultern, den Rücken, als jedoch er ihren Po massierte stöhnte sie laut auf. Um sie ein bisschen zu quälen rutschte er zwischen ihre backen und umkreiste ihren Muskelring, bevor er sanft mit einen Finger in ihr ein drang und wieder raus, das tat er einige male. Wimmernd wand sie sich auf den Lacken.

„Fenrir … bitte." Stöhnte sie flehend.

Doch er entzog ihr seinen Finger und massierte weiter ihre Beine, bei den Füßen angekommen, forderte er sie auf, sich umzudrehen, was sie sofort tat.

Jetzt begann er ihre Füße zu massieren, dabei konnte er sehen wie sie immer feuchter wurde, deshalb begann er an ihren Füßen entlang zu lecken und an ihren Zehen zu saugen.

„Fenrir … mach." Stöhnte Helena unbeherrscht und als sie bemerkte das er nichts tat, außer ihr Bein weiter zu massieren, wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrer Vagina, kurz bevor sie sich berühren konnte knurrte Fenrir auf, flehend sah sie ihn an, doch er knurrte nur wieder.

Das ignorierend begann Sie sich zu streicheln, stöhnte aber ein wenig schmerzvoll auf, als Fenrir ihr in den Oberschenkel gebissen hatte. Vorwurfsvoll sah er Sie an und nahm ihre Hand von ihrer Vagina.

Seufzend akzeptierte Sie es als er über die gebissene Stelle, als wieder Gutmachung leckte.

Als er mit ihren Beinen fertig war massierte er nun ihre Vagina, umkreiste mit seinen Fingern ihre Klitoris und ihren Eingang, bevor er sanft mit einen Finger in Sie eindrang, immer wieder raus und rein, es kam noch ein zweiter und dritter Finger hinzu, mit dem Öl war das ganz einfach, Sie zu weiten.

Damit fertig rutschte er zwischen ihre Beine und begann ihre Arme und dann ihren Bauch bis hin zu ihren Brüsten zu massieren.

An ihren Brüsten angekommen knetet er Sie durch, und zwirbelte hin und wieder ihre Nippel.

Sie konnte nur noch schreien, Wimmern und stöhnen.

Er begann sie, von ihren Nippel über ihren Hals zu lecken und zu Küssen, auch einige Male hinterließ er.

Dann küsste er Sie leidenschaftlich, während er sich an ihr rieb.

„Ich Liebe dich."

„Ich Liebe dich auch."

Mit seiner Spitze tippte er nun an ihren Eingang und sah Sie an, Sie ergriff das Massageöl und tropfte sich etwas davon auf die Hand, wanderte ihren Körper hinunter und ergriff sein Glied, Sie rieb es mit dem Öl ein.

„Helena." War es nun an Fenrir flehend zu keuchen.

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und legte Sie um seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich, spreizte ihre Beine und flüsterte ihn zu.

„Nimm mich." Dann küsste Sie ihn.

Knurrend drang er mit eine stoß in Sie und verharrte einen Moment, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend, bis Helena begann sich zu bewegen, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen und er bewegte sich erst langsam und dann immer schneller in Sie.

Helena krallte sich in seinen Rücken und kam ihm entgegen.

Immer schneller und wilder wurden Sie bis ihr Körper begann zu zucken und sie ihren Orgasmus mit seinen Namen auf den Lippen heraus schrie.

Das Zucken um seinem Glied brachte auch ihn über die Klippen und er kam laut grollend in ihr.

Immer noch in ihr, rollte er Sie zusammen, so das Sie auf ihm lag, legte eine Decke über Sie beide und beide schliefen, ineinander gekuschelt und immer noch miteinander vereint, ein.


	16. Chapter 16

Immer noch in ihr, rollte er Sie zusammen, so das Sie auf ihm lag, legte eine Decke über Sie beide und beide schliefen, ineinander gekuschelt und immer noch miteinander vereint, ein.

Ein Problem tritt auf?

Bei den Werwölfen gab es so was wie Flitterwochen nicht, weshalb beide im Dorf blieben.

Als beide am Morgen erwacht waren, befand Fenrir sich immer noch in ihr und durch seine Morgenlatte auch wieder hart.

Auch Helena hatte dies bemerkt und so folgte eine weitere Runde und noch eine mehr.

Sowohl Helena als auch Fenrir waren nicht zu sättigen und konnten in den nächsten 3 Monaten nicht die Finger voneinander lassen.

Nicht in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt und auch nicht in ihrer wölfischen, wobei es auch hin und wieder mal passierte, das sie mittendrin gestört wurden, oder auch mal unbeabsichtigt, den anderen eine Show boten, wobei die anderen irgendwann so taktvoll waren und das weite suchten.

3 Monate nach der Hochzeit bemerkte Helena jedoch, das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, vorher hatte sie auch schon etwas gespürt, es jeder immer wieder auf Seite geschoben, doch nun war es unleugbar.

Seit einer Woche hatte sie sich jeden morgen übergeben und erst dann ist ihr auch erst aufgefallen, das sie ja schon seit einer ganzen Weile ihre Periode nicht mehr bekommen hatte.

Die Zeit mit Fenrir und ihr Glück, hatte sie alles um sich herum vergessen lassen.

Sie hatte es vermutlich auch verdrängen wollen und so einfach gedacht, das sie einfach nur etwas zu genommen hatte und ihre Übelkeit, schob sie auf eine Infektion oder so.

Sie war ja so blind gewesen, deshalb wollte sie heute zu dem heiler ihres Dorfes, doch kurz davor bekam sie Angst.

Was wenn sie wirklich schwanger war, was würde Fenrir sagen, sie wusste der Heiler würde es ihm sagen, hier gab es so was wie Ärztegeheimnis nicht, da das Rudel immer über alles Bescheid wissen musste um Maßnahmen zum Schutz zu ergreifen.

Helena war wieder auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Haus, während sie versuchte sich einzureden, das das nicht sein kann, doch sie musste feststellen, das sowohl Fenrir als auch sie niemals verhütet hatten.

Somit müsste er doch nichts gegen Kinder haben, er kam doch auch mit den Welpen hier gut zurecht, aber Helena hatte einfach Angst, vielleicht hatte er nur auch einfach nicht an die Verhütung gedacht, sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, ob und wann sie Kinder wollten.

Sie hatte sich schon immer eine richtige Familie gewünscht und dazu zählten für sie jede menge Kinder, doch was wenn es Fenrir noch zu früh war?

Seufzend trat sie ins leere Haus, Fenrir war noch auf einer Besprechung, sie setzte sich aufs Sofa und tat etwas was sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte, sie schluchzte, immer wieder streichelte sie ihren Bauch, als sie plötzlich eine Magiebewegungen in ihr wahrnahm die immer wieder an und abstiegen, so als wollte sie diese streicheln und beruhigen.

Ihre Tränen stoppten, bevor sie weiter ihre Wangen hinunter liefen, aber diesmal aus Freude, immer weiter streichelte sie ihren Bauch.

Als bereits 1 Stunde vergangen war, wischte sie ihre Tränen vom Gesicht, ging ins Bad und wusch ihr Gesicht, damit es nicht so verquollen aussah, dann machte sie sich auf in die Küche.

Helena hatte sich vorgenommen es Fenrir heute bei seinem Lieblingsessen mitzuteilen und auch das sie morgen zu dem Heiler gehen würde, denn egal was Fenrir sagen würde, sie würde ihr gemeinsames Kind auf jeden fall behalten.

Gerade als das leckere Essen fertig war betrat Fenrir den Raum und schnupperte in der Luft.

„Mhh riecht das gut, du hast schon Essen gemacht?" Normal machten sie es etwas später und zusammen, aber er freute sich sehr.

„Ja." Sagte Helena leise.

Fenrir ging zu ihr und stahl sich einen Kuss, doch Helena erwiderte diesen nur halbherzig, was Fenrir die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles gut … nur das Essen, ich will nicht, das es anbrennt. Du kannst dich schon mal setzten, es ist gleich soweit."

Skeptisch setze Fenrir sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch und sah sie an, Helena kam nach einigen Minuten dazu und stellte alles auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich setzte und immer noch Fenrirs blick auswich.

„Guten Appetit" Meinte Helena versuchend fröhlich.

„Guten Appetit" Kam es langsam und skeptisch von Fenrir.

Während des essen starrte Helena stur auf ihren Teller, wobei Fenrir sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Als sie aber kaum aß und immer wieder in ihrem Essen herum stocherte, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden

„Was verdammt nochmal ist hier los?"

„Ni … nichts. Was soll los sein?" Versuchte es Helena zuversichtlich, sah aber immer noch auf ihren Teller.

„Du küsst mich nicht, siehst mich nicht an und stocherst in deinem Essen."

Er stand auf und hockte sich vor ihr, drehte den Stuhl zu sich und sah sie sanft an und sprach auch sanft, als er ihr Kind hoch hob, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Also, was ist los, Schatz?"

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, rollten Helena tränen über ihre Wange, ohne das sie es verhindern konnte.

Scheiß Hormone, dachte sie.

Fenrir sah sie besorgt an, wischte ihre Tränen fort, doch es kamen immer mehr.

„Ich … ich bin … ich bin schwanger." Heulte sie nun.

„Ja, ich weiß und?" Meinte Fenrir gelassen und verstand immer noch nicht warum sie weinte.

Blinzelnd schaute Helena ihn an, als die Worte zu ihr durchgedrungen waren.

„Oder willst du das Kind nicht?" Wollte Fenrir nun etwas trauriger wissen.

„BITTE?" Kam es nun krächzend aus Helena.

Nun war es an Fenrir sie Blinzeln anzusehen.

„Ich fragte, ob du das Kind …"

„Ich habe schon verstanden was du gesagt hast und natürlich möchte ich das Kind, sonst hätte ich verhütet.

…

aber was meinst du damit, du weißt?"

„Na ich habe es bereits 1Tag nach der Empfängnis gerochen so wie alle anderen die dir sehr nahe waren, was wohl nur ich war. Es muss in der Hochzeitsnacht entstanden sein. Alle anderen wissen es bereits seit 2 Wochen, ab da konnte man es schon meilenweit entfernt riechen.

Zudem kann ich die Magie des Kindes spüren, wenn auch erst seit 2 Tagen und …"

Erzählte Fenrir weiter und weiter, zuerst bekam Helena kein Wort heraus, doch dann brauste sie auf.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst. FENRIR GREYBACK. Kannst du mir dann mal verraten, warum du mir nichts gesagt hast? Ich habe es erst heute bemerkt, außerdem habe ich fast den ganzen Mittag geweint, weil ich nicht wusste wie ich es dir sagen sollte und du es auffassen würdest. Wir haben niemals über das Thema Kinder geredet."

„Na ich dachte du wirst es schon merken, eigentlich dachte ich schon du weißt es, ich habe mich schon gewundert warum du nichts gesagt hast. Ich wollte warten bist du damit zu mir kommst.

Natürlich will ich Kinder, sonst hätte ich genau wie du auf Verhütung bestanden, warum also reden, du hast ja auch nicht darauf bestanden, also war mir alles klar.

Außerdem ist es für Werwölfe ganz normal viele Kinder zu bekommen, es liegt in unserer Natur."

Grummelte Fenrir nun mit gesenkten Kopf.

Helena seufzte.

Das ist ja mal wieder so typisch Fenrir, nun schmunzelte sie, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht böse sein.

„Nimmst du mich nun endlich in den arm und küsst mich, bevor wir uns zusammen aufs Sofa setzten und unser Kind genießen?"

Strahlend sah Fenrir auf, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, stand auf und hob sie hoch, dabei wirbelte er sie herum und lachte.

„Wir werden Eltern." Sagte er glücklich.

„Ach nein, wirklich, das weißt du doch schon seit knapp 3 Monaten." Meinte Helena lachend in seinen Armen, als er sie runter gelassen hatte.

Zusammen setzten sie sich auf Sofa und kuschelten sich aneinander, immer wieder glitten ihre Hände auf Helenas nackten Bauch und streichelten diesen, wobei sie auch hin und wieder etwas Magie spüren konnten.

„Morgen sollten wir dann endlich mal zum Heiler, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Kam es von Helena vorwurfsvoll.

„Stimmt, aber mit dem Geschlecht lassen wir uns überraschen oder?" Fragte Fenrir, vorauf Helena nickte.

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie zum Heiler, der ihnen Gratulierte und sagte das alles in Ordnung war.

Helena horchte auf, als sie Getuschel von draußen war nahm, als sie raus kamen stand das ganze Dorf vor ihnen und beglückwünschten sie.

„Na endlich, das hat aber wieder gedauert Helena, du bist wohl eine Spätzünderin" Meinte Sila und kam lachend auf sie zu, drückte erst sie und dann Fenrir an sich.

„Ihr hättet es mir ja sagen können." Schmollte Helena erst, bevor beide wegen des Deja vu in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Sie bekamen Geschenke von den Dorfbewohnern, für das Kind, aber auch Umstandskleidung für Helena, worauf diese meinte, das sie noch nicht so dick sei.

Fenrir bekam einen Schlag sowohl von Helena als auch von Sila auf den Kopf als er darauf antwortete, das das nicht mehr so lange dauerte und man es ihr ja schon ansehen würde, jedoch kam der Schlag erst als er sagte.

„Ich liebe dich auch wenn du Dick und Fett bist und eine Kugel vor dir her trägst."

„Diese Kugel, wie du es so charmant ausgedrückt hast, ist dein Kind." Klatschte es von Helena auf seinen Hinterkopf.

„Eine Frau ist niemals dick oder Fett, klar? Auch nicht, wenn sie schwanger ist." Bekam er nun noch eine von Sila.

„Klar." Kam es kleinlaut von Fenrir und alle lachten.

Sie bedankten sich bei allen und gingen zurück nachhause.

„Ich liebe dich trotzdem." Lächelte Helena ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte Fenrir und seine Augen funkelten wieder so hell.

Und wie zur Bestätigung spürten sie in diesem Moment auch die Magie des Kindes.

„Dich lieben wir auch." Kam es nun von beiden.

Küssend standen sie vor ihrem Haus, bevor sie glücklich hinein gingen.

Helena war endlich angekommen, an einen Ort den sie mochte, wo Menschen waren die ihr wie ihre Familie vorkamen, einen Platz, an dem sie gehörte und einen Mann, der sie mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte mit sie verheiratet war und ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind von vielen war auf den Weg.

Nun war sie nicht mehr ungeliebt und all das verdankte sie Fenrir, wobei der sagen würde, das sie all das nur sich selber verdankten, mit dem Beginn sich selbst zu lieben.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilog

Auf einer Veranda in ihrem Haus, saßen Fenrir und Helena in eine Wolldecke eingewickelt und zusammen gekuschelt auf einer Bank.

Die Sonne stand bereits sehr tief und würde in wenigen Minuten untergegangen sein.

Beide schauten auf die Wiese vor sich, auf der vor einigen Stunden noch ihre Ururenkelkinder gespielt hatten.

Helena sah Fenrir noch einmal an, sie beide waren immer noch so verliebt, wie zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung.

Helena empfand ihn immer noch als unsagbar schön, trotz seiner bereits ergrauten Haare, seinen Falten und der leichte Geruch nach alten Mensch, wobei hier eher alten Werwolf hieß. Sie wusste auch er begehrte sie immer noch wie damals, obwohl auch sie vom Alter gezeichnet war, ihre Haare waren lang und schlohweiß, sie hatte einige falten mehr als er.

Die letzten Sonnen strahlen blitzen in seine Augen, die nun von Blindheit gezeichnet waren durch das Alter, auch ihre Augen waren sehr schlecht geworden und doch konnte Helena das Funkeln, durch die Sonnenstrahlen erkennen, die damit genauso hell wie damals funkelten.

Ja damals, erinnerte sich Helena.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie Fenrir begegnet war, in dieser dunklen Gasse, wie er sie markierte und aufgeklärt hatte.

Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie sich erinnerte, wie sich angestellt und ihm nicht geglaubt hatte, doch er hatte einfach nicht aufgegeben und ihr mehr als jeder andere vor ihm, ihr geholfen sich zu lieben und zu achten.

Ihre Erinnerungen glitten weiter zu ihren Entschluss ein Wolf zu werden, das war das zweitbeste, was ihr je passiert war, noch nie hatte sie als Mensch ihren Körper und die Natur so sehr gespürt wie, seit sie ein Wolf war.

Das erst Beste was ihr, passiert war, Fenrir, seine Gefühle und als sie ihre das erste Mal richtig bemerkte.

Mit grauen dachte sie daran, das es da bereits zu spät hätte sein können, als Fenrir aufgegeben hatte, zum Glück hatte sie das Buch dann doch noch gelesen.

Aber wie sagte Sila so schön, sie war halt eine Spätzünderin, so hatte sie auch ihre erste Schwangerschaft erst viel zu spät bemerkt und wieder zierten ihre Lippen ein Lächeln, wie unwissend und dumm sie gewesen war, zu glauben, Fenrir hätte dieses Kind nicht haben wollen.

Wie groß die Liebe zu diesem Kind war, hatte sie bereits bemerkt, als es immer noch in ihr war.

Wie zärtlich er ihren Bauch berührte oder sanft mit es Sprach, hatte sie oft zu Tränen gerührt, auch wenn die erste Schwangerschaft und vor allem die Geburt sehr anstrengend gewesen war.

Ganze 10Stunde hatte es gedauert bis ihr kleiner Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.

Er hatte Fenrirs Augen, wodurch klar war, das er ein geborener Werwolf war und seine Haare, dafür hatte er meine Stups Nase, wie Fenrir sagte und meinen Mund.

Als er seinen Sohn Luca Alexander zum ersten Mal im arm hatte, konnte man sehen wie seine Brust fast vor Stolz geplatzt wäre und seine Augen hatten ein noch viel Intensiveres Funkeln angenommen als jemals zuvor.

Auch bei unserer ersten Tochter Lea Sofie, die ein Jahr älter als ihr Bruder war, konnte man dieses Funkeln wiedersehen und diesmal hatte Fenrir Tränen in den Augen, immer wieder hatte er gesagt, das sie genauso schön wie ihre Mama war.

Lea Sofie war ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter Helena.

Danach hatten sie noch viele weitere Kinder im Abstand von 2–3 Jahren bekommen und jedes mal war Fenrir so unglaublich Stolz, das ganze wurde erst übertroffen, als er sein erstes Enkelkind Leonard Fenrir und sein erstes Urenkelkind Lena im Arm hielt.

Sie hatten wirklich ein glückliches und Kinderreiches Leben und vor allem ein sehr langes.

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken mein Liebling?" Fragte Fenrir sie sanft, als er sie noch etwas näher an sich zog und küsste, in ihrer Erinnerung gefangen hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen.

„Ich habe über unser Leben nachgedacht und wie schön es war."

„Ja das war es wirklich."

Für einige Sekunden schwiegen sie als Fenrir plötzlich fragte.

„Hast du Angst?"

Helena schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, den ich weiß das du auf der anderen Seite auf mich wartest, ich werde niemals mehr alleine sein und Ungeliebt."

„Nein das wirst du nie wieder." Sagte Fenrir ein wenig traurig.

„Wie sagen die Muggel so schön? Der Tod ist erst der Anfang."

Nun war es an Helena ihren Mann beruhigend zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte Fenrir sanft.

„Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr." Nun hatte Helena doch Tränen in den Augen, sie dachte an ihre Kinder und Enkel, sowie Urenkel und sie wusste, ihnen würde es gut gehen.

Fenrir gab ihr einen letzten sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, den sie sanft erwiderte, dann legte Helena ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und beide sahen der Sonne beim Untergehen zu, in wenigen Sekunden würde sie für diesen Tag verschwinden.

„Ich werde auf dich warten."

„Und ich auf dich, mein geliebter."

Als die Sonne untergegangen war, schlossen sich wie Automatisch die Augen von Fenrir und Helena und nur eine Sekunde später hauchten sie ihren letzten Atemzug aus.

Nur um sich dann im Paradies wieder zu Begegnen.


End file.
